


Oh No!

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku screws with the well, what happens when Kagome is send back further into the past, where she meets Sesshomaru as a pup! But get this, she has his full grown scent on her. While as he thinks that she is his "Bitch".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

A/N- This is my third Inuyasha story on this site. Please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Only this plot line, new characters.

Chapter One: The Past

A girl with long black hair raced out the college doors, her feet slapping against the concrete going down the steps and straight for the road. She was about to cross when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome!"

The girl called Kagome turned around to see her friends running up to her with smiles on their faces. She waited for them to catch up before she started to speak.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as she looked at them.

"So, do you want to go back to your place to study?" one of them asked.

Kagome put on her best disappointed look. "Sorry guys, I can't. I'm helping Souta with his project for a class tonight," she stated as her mind thought, 'Back to the feudal era for me.'

She watched her friends' faces fall at her reply. They were really hoping to hang out with her today, even if it was to study. "Oh okay, see you tomorrow, Kagome," they said before walking away.

Trying not to feel guilty, Kagome just nodded her head. As she ran across the street to the other side, she looked back at her friends. Kagome knew that her life would never be normal. She knew that since she fell down the well on her fifteenth birthday. It was the same day she first saw Inuyasha pinned to the God Tree. That was six years ago, when she was in the feudal era trying to get the Shikon No Tama back into its whole piece.

Continuing to walk down the streets, she felt a pull towards her home. Racing towards it, a voice came out to her.

"Miko of the jewel, I am sorry to give you the duty to protect it."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at hearing the voice in her head.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked mentally.

"My name is Midoriko."

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth in shock, not caring if anyone was around her at all. 'She couldn't be who she says she is? But why would she say sorry?'

"My dear, I'm Midoriko, and you ask why I am saying sorry to you. I am sorry that you had to be with the jewel in the first place," Midoriko replied as she kept something from Kagome.

Kagome could tell Midoriko was keeping a secret from her but what it was remained a mystery. "Midoriko, why have you appeared now?"

"Kagome, Naraku's evil is leaking into the well as we speak, "Midoriko uttered to her.

...Back in the Past...

"Naraku, why are we here?" a demon urged.

"Hakudoshi, think, if we trap the young miko named Kagome in her time then we get all the shards here," Naraku commented to his detachment while he placed a curse over the well with his poison mist.

Hakudoshi nodded his head at Naraku.

...Back to the Present...

"What?" Kagome hissed at the information.

"Kagome, go now," Midoriko commanded."Listen the well might..."Then her soft voice disappeared.

Kagome got out of her stance and ran back down the street until she reached the shrine steps. Cursing at how many of them she had to climb, she took two at a time, still running as fast as she could. By the time Kagome reached the top she was panting and out of breath; she didn't care. All she could think about was the well so she kept running.

Racing into the well house, Kagome smiled at her quick thinking. She had packed her items last night and had placed them already near, just waiting for her to return to the past. Now, it was simply a matter of putting them on.

Kagome walked over to the well, resting her hands on it and trying to feel its power. She could tell that it was different; she hoped that Naraku did not screw with it too much. When she put on her bag with her two daggers, bow and arrow and her small katana, she knew she was ready for anything Naraku could dish out.

Breathing in, she prayed as she jumped into the well. Then, something strange happened. She looked around the well, expecting to see its normal color but it was replaced with a purple light and black swirls.

"Damn you, Naraku," Kagome hissed out as she approached the end.

Looking around the area first, Kagome then looked up to see the dark sky and knew it was night. The stars were glowing brightly in the sky, a bit of pink on the east side. Kagome saw on the right side of the well that it had some vines. Sighing at it, Kagome knew that she would have to climb up them to reach the top.

Grabbing onto the green ropes, Kagome pulled her body up as she continued to scale the well. Coming up to the top, Kagome looked around to see the feudal era, or so she thought and hoped it was.

"Naraku," she hissed out his name as she pulled herself out of the well.

Sitting down, she took out her daggers that were made of youki fangs; it was from Sesshomaru, as well as the katana she had. She thought about what happened over a year ago, how he had come and joined the group under a truce. Sesshomaru and the group, without Inuyasha's approval, had banded together. Within the first month it had been very crazy with Inuyasha always fighting with him. That was until Naraku came and attacked them. Setting aside their disdain for each other, both brothers took the lead and attacked Naraku head on.

Kagome remembered that battle well; it was when Sesshomaru took notice that she never had training with a weapon, only a bow. It was under his guidance that Kagome learned how to fight with and without a sword or daggers. Sesshomaru was impressed that it only took Kagome eight months to get the fighting skills down. All the while, he showed her lots of different techniques to battle with.

When she asked him why he was training her, he replied that in the entire group, at least one person needed to be able to hold a sword correctly and be knowledgeable within a fight. Next he said that she was the guardian of the Shikon No Tama and that needed to be protected. With her lack of skill, it would be impossible to protect. Kagome understood what he meant and took on all his training without much complaint.

Kagome continued reminiscing about her past, how she had gotten to the feudal era and met all of her friends and adopted son, Shippo. Remembering enemies and new allies within all six years, Kagome even thought about what would happen after the jewel was completed. Would she stay in the past or would the jewel send her back to the future and trap her there? A few tears came down her face at the thought of never seeing her son and friends ever again if that happened.

Slowly she stood up from the ground. Kagome thought about it once before, she could not know what the future held. All she knew was that she would make the best of it. Once she stopped thinking about never returning, Kagome started to walk to the village until she heard frightening screams from the right.

Running to the area, Kagome slowed down to see what was going on and what she could possibly help with. It was then that she saw three small pups in the middle of a battle with hordes of demons around them. Each demon held stupid, frightening grins on their faces. Kagome felt rage enter her body as one of the pups looked like Shippo.

She knew it was not her son but it didn't matter to her.

Turning to the far side of the group she could see three demonesses attacking the demons. Each demoness had a symbol that adorned their foreheads. Kagome knew that they were mates of some lord, but of what land? Looking more closely, she saw a long silver-haired demoness with the sigma of the moon on her forehead. Kagome looked over to the other two demonesses. The demoness on the right had red hair with the sigma of the sun, indicating that she was from the southern lands. How did she know this? Sesshomaru thought that she should be more educated on the era she was in.

Kagome did not question him on it at all, but she knew something was wrong with him when he was telling her this. Shaking her head, Kagome looked over to the other demoness that had long, dark green hair in a high ponytail that had the sigma of what looked like crystals, which meant she was from the northern lands.

Kagome wondered why they were there, but did not put much thought into it. When she heard the scream of one of the pups, Kagome looked up to the owner of the voice to see he was in a demon's grasp. Kagome could not just stay without helping. She knew the pup would die before its mother could get to him.

Thinking fast, Kagome took her bow off her shoulder and two arrows from her arrow holder. She slowly notched both arrows into place, aiming at the arms between the shoulder and the elbow. Kagome released the arrow. As she watched it fly towards the demon, she infused it with a bit of her reiki, making it more deadly.

The arrow hit the demon who then let the small pup go. As he fell, he looked over to see who had saved him. Kagome saw his eyes widen at her. She just nodded her head as she notched another arrow when another evil demon neared a different pup trying to get to her. Kagome released it just as she saw the dark green demoness stare at her with a surprised and grateful look before she cut down the demon in front of her.

The demons turned to see a human miko helping the demonesses, and they growled at her with rage. They took off in her direction. Kagome smirked, taking out her daggers that had the names Sora Ki and Kinsaiga. Kagome raced towards the demons that came her way. Dodging two of them, she cut through the rest with her reiki infused daggers.

Kagome turned to meet claws from one of them.

The demon pushed her back just as another demon attacked her right side with two claws slashing in two different places. One was long and deep, from her shoulder to the middle of her chest while the other one was below the chest across the upper ribs. One arm was screaming in pain, and she had to grind her teeth together to prevent a scream that was edging off the tip of her tongue.

Kagome infused more power into her daggers, burning the demon in front of her. She turned to her side and slashed one long cut into the other demon that had hurt her. Both demons turned into dust from their wounds. She looked over to the three demonesses that were walking over to her with a different expression on their faces.

Looking over them, Kagome was glad that no one else was hurt. There was one question that lingered in her mind now that she thought about it. 'Why were the demons after the pups?'

However, she stopped thinking about it when she looked over at each demoness' face. The one on the right, the demoness with short, red hair had an expression of happiness and a bit of confusion. While the one on the left had an expression of gratefulness, she seemed also a bit scared. The middle one with long silver hair had a look of hesitation and distrust.

Then, the red-haired demoness moved over to her quickly. "You hurt miko?"

Kagome nodded her head, but her wounds were having an effect on her. "I'm hurt but I will heal," she said as she bowed to them all. When nothing resulted, she started to walk away from them.

"Wait!" the red-haired demoness called out.

Kagome stopped and looked over to her. "Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Kagome asked in return.

The silver one had wanted the answer to this question as she slit her eyes and stated, "Why help demons that you can destroy with one finger miko?"

As Kagome heard what the demoness said, she wondered if she was some part of Sesshomaru's family. She talked like him, so Kagome took her time to formulate an answer.

"I helped because I do not care that you are demons. Your pups were in trouble and I knew you could not get to them in time. Wouldn't you hate to know that a miko could have saved your pups but didn't even try?" Kagome asked.

"You are a strange miko. Most would have let the pups be killed or tried to kill them herself," the one with dark green hair said.

"Well, I'm not like the rest. I only kill if needed to," Kagome whispered as the blood loss started to drain her completely.

"Miko, sit down," the silver-haired demoness ordered.

While Kagome did as she said, low growls came from behind the trees. The group tensed up to fight again, but when they sniffed the air the tension dissipated. Kagome watched on as the silver-haired demoness sat down close to her.

"Demoness?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to heal you," she stated abruptly.

"No, no you don't have to heal me," Kagome said, standing up but stopping when her eyes closed from the pain. Luckily, the silver demoness caught her before she could hit ground, gently easing her down and putting her on the earth floor.

"Mika!" A tall male demon with green hair raced into the clearing to see his mate and heir unharmed.

"Ryo," Mika, the green-haired demoness said as she walked over to him with the young pup beside her.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked, as he looked over her.

"Yes but guess who came and helped us?" Mika asked.

"This is not the time for me to be guessing," Ryo stated when he looked behind him to see his two old friends racing in behind him.

"Selma!"

"Shin!" the red-haired demon responded.

As the silver-haired demoness saw her mate, she nodded him over to look. He walked over to see a human.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Toga, I don't know but if she didn't help us the pups would be dead," she explained.

Toga nodded his head at his mate as she stood up with Kagome in her arms.

"Well, Mika please tell me," Ryo said.

"Fine, it was a miko that came to help us," Mika replied.

"What?" Shin yelled as his eyes went wide. He felt a hand on his hakama and looked down to see his pup.

"Dad, what mom says is true. She saved me from a demon with her arrows," he stated.

"Me too," another said after the first pup.

Toga nodded his head at his friends and looked over to the one that saved them all. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Mate, smell her," Toga ordered.

She nodded her head at him, taking a sniff from the miko before her eyes widened too.

"Toga, what does this mean?" she asked.

As the rest smelled her, they looked at the small pups with astonished eyes. The pups smelled her too and soon, one growled lowly and his parents could do nothing but watch.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to Oh No! The next one will be up soon too. Bye

Kagome daggers names and meaning:

SORA KI (sky blade)  
KINSAIGA (balance fang)


	2. Chapter Two: Questions and Answers Part One

A/N- Sorry I forgot to say thank you to my beta reader that fix up this chapter and the first chapter. She a great person. Thank you to my beta reader named WitchyGirl99.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a white room with a few beds. She pushed herself up until she got a good look around the place. She wondered in her head where she was, until her memory jogged something in her mind. She passed out from the blood loss and pain of her wounds. Kagome looked down to see that her two cuts had been properly dressed, cleaned and wrapped with white cloth.

She thought back to demoness that she was talking too, remembering the growls coming from behind them but after that, it was a blank. Nodding her head, she pushed the blanket to the side as she noticed that she was in a different set of clothing.

Grabbing her weapons, Kagome slowly walked over to the doors, trying to push one open. Finally when a door slid, she quickly looked around to see if anyone was near. Safe for now, Kagome walked out and down the hall, until she heard some voices in a room next to her. Placing some reiki into her ear, she tried to hear what the people were talking about.

…In the Room...

"Silva, is the miko okay?" a deep male voice asked.

"She is okay from her wounds and all. The miko should be up soon," a light voice replied, barely heard through the room.

"Good, I still need to thank her for saving my pup," a different voice said, giggling at the end.

"Mika, this isn't the time to laugh," a male voiced out.

"Shin you took out the fun," Mika taunted him.

"I wonder why the demons attacked the pups?" a gentle and quiet voice asked.

"Selma that is a good question, maybe it was because they knew that the pups were the heirs to the lands," Mika answered her friend.

"Okay we understand that now, but what are we going to do with the miko that saved them?" an arrogant voice huffed out into the room.

"Ryo! She saved your pup, your flesh and blood," Mika stated to her mate with a frown on her face.

"I know, I still need to thank her too mate, but why would she help us? Why wouldn't she have just let our pup be destroyed?" Ryo asked as he looked at the demoness.

Silva stood up and walked to the window, taking a breath. "I asked the same thing, would you like to know what that young lady miko said?"

"Hai," they responded.

Silva turned to the males and looked at her ladies. "This is what she said. 'I helped because I do not care that you are demons. Your pups were in trouble and I knew you could not get to them at the time. Wouldn't you hate to know that a miko could have saved your pups but didn't even try?' At first I was shocked, but then Mika said she was a strange miko. Most would have let the pups be killed or tried to kill them herself, but the young lady said she only kills when needed to and that she isn't like the rest," Silva explained.

"Hai! That is what she said to us, and I for one am very grateful that she came and helped us," Selma smoothly stated as she smiled at her mate.

"Silva, Selma and Mika, you ladies need thanks too," the males said as they pulled their mates closer to them and nuzzled their mates' necks with licks and rubs of their noses.

After the males let go of their mates, they all looked outside and wondered when the miko would wake up. When Silva stood up and sniffed the air, she shook her head and walked over to the door. Opening it up, she saw a shocked miko whose balance was cut from the door being moved.

Silva gently grabbed the falling miko and placed her back on her feet. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

Kagome looked at the one that was going to heal her before. "Milady," Kagome said to her. Then she looked at the rest and gave a tiny smile to Mika and Selma. Both ladies returned her smile. Kagome looked at the males.

The one to the right was by the long, green-haired female; Kagome assumed it was her mate. He had a hardened look on his face but she saw softness working its way into his eyes. He was wearing a light green shirt and dark green hakamas with a long pike, or spear, resting behind his chair.

Turning to the left side for the room, she saw a short red-haired female with an even shorter red-haired male beside her. Kagome once again assumed that it was her mate. He had a joyous look on his face, and she could tell that he was the joker of his family. Kagome could see he was wearing white and red shirt, with red hakamas and two daggers at his side. A bow and arrows lay on the ground beside him.

Kagome went to the middle male and she almost gasped as her eyes widened. He very much looked like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and then she thought about it. 'Could he be their father?' she thought. 'Damn you Naraku, I might be further into the past now.' The male had silver hair like the demoness that now stood beside him. With hardened lines but a gentle face, Kagome was reminded of her friend Inuyasha and her trainer Sesshomaru. Both had hard looks but only the younger one had gentleness on his face. He was wearing a white shirt but she couldn't tell what hakamas he had on.

"Good day?" Kagome asked, unsure of what time it was.

Selma giggled at that."Miko, it's morning."

"Thank you," Kagome replied, as she smiled at Selma.

"Okay, miko, we thank you for saving our pups," the males all said.

"You're welcome," Kagome replied.

"Tell us what you name is?" the one right beside the demoness with the silver hair asked.

"My name is Kagome," she recalled for them. "What are your names?"

"Well, Miko Kagome, I'm Lord Toga of the Western Lands. This is my mate, Lady Silva, lady of the Western Lands," the one with silver hair stated to her.

Kagome stiffened at his name, then quickly relaxed before anyone could see it – all but one, and that was Lord Toga himself. Mentally cursing, she looked at the other four and waited.

"I'm Lord Shin of the Northern Lands and this is my mate Lady Selma, the lady of the Northern Lands," the one with short green hair told her.

"I'm Lord Ryo of the Southern Lands and this is my mate Lady Mika, the lady of the Southern Lands. We are in your debt by saving our pup," the short redhead said to Kagome.

Kagome just bowed at them and was wondering what was going on here and what time she was in. Since she stepped into the room, Kagome thought she was further into the past since the demon with silver hair had told her his name. She had been right, and then she heard Lord Toga talking to her.

"Miko Kagome, you okay?" Lord Toga asked as he grinned at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Lord Toga, I'm fine, but it seems to me that I should really get home," Kagome disclosed to him, and then she checked her powers, just in case she had to fight or just melt into the shadows.

Lord Toga nodded his head and smelled her lie but he didn't call it to attention as he quickly looked at his mate. He nodded at her to ask the question that was burning in their minds since the miko helped them.

"Miko Kagome, this question has been burning a hole in our heads for awhile now, even since we met you. Now tell us, why do you have my pup Sesshomaru's full grown scent on you?" Lady Silva asked.

Kagome stood still and watched. A grim look crossed her face and she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to them since their noses could smell it. "I can't tell you," Kagome whispered, then backed away from them inch by inch.

"Miko Kagome, this isn't your choice to not tell anything at all. You will tell me," Lady Silva hissed at her, and then she felt her mate's hands calming her down.

"Well, maybe you can tell us this: why are you here?" Lord Shin asked, his face showing curiosity.

"Or who made you these nice daggers and katana?" Lord Toga asked. "Miko Kagome, I really suggest that you tell us, before we get forceful with you."

Kagome knew that in his way he was threatening her to tell them. She knew she had to get away from them but how? "Lords, I can't tell you because you will use the information I have wickedly, so no I can't tell you even if you threatened me," Kagome imparted out at them, then she summoned her powers and engulfed herself, quickly racing to her weapons. Catching them, she broke the window and left the ladies in shock at what she did, and the lords quickly summoned their own youki to follow her.

Kagome flew from the palace with the three lights orbs following after her. She had to get back to her time. Coming towards the well, she dropped to the ground and raced into the woods towards it, praying it would work.

"Miko Kagome please stop," Mika called to her.

Kagome continued on. She looked up to see the three orbs landing just a ways away from her. She jumped to the well's side and placed one hand on it, calling forward her powers to see what was wrong with it. Sensing Naraku's power in it, she growled at that, and then kept her eyes on the group in front of her.

"Miko Kagome, just tell us why?" Lord Ryo asked.

"I can't tell you anything about me, you would use me to tell you about all the knowledge I have. Next on the list is that I don't know why Sesshomaru's full grown scent is on me because I didn't know about it," Kagome noted at them as she tried to fix the well. She looked to her right and saw her yellow bag, quickly making a grab for it.

"Look I'm sorry to leave so rudely, but I need to get home now," Kagome stated.

"Wait," Selma quickly yelled.

Kagome looked at her and nodded her head to continue.

"That well…is broken but it can be fixed." Selma's voice held a passive tone as her eyes closed.

"What? How?" Kagome asked as she gasped at her.

"Selma is a seer kind of demoness, Miko Kagome," Lord Shin testified as he held on to his mate.

Kagome looked at Lord Shin and knew he was right. She felt wind coming from the left side of her. Making her look at Lord Toga's golden eyes, she moved back, or tried to move back. Lord Toga was holding onto her by her waist gently.

"Selma, what is this well?" Lord Toga asked coldly at her while his unwavering eyes were on Kagome's trembling body. He sighed as he drew her close to his chest and lightly growled, trying to calm her down.

Selma explained. "The well is time and space. Miko Kagome is from the future, she is stuck here." The demoness then fainted in the arms of her mate.

Kagome looked at the ground and wondered why. "Was that the reason why you couldn't tell us? You thought that we lords would use you to gain knowledge?" Lord Toga gently asked, trying not to frighten the small human within his arms.

Kagome could only nod at him and then looked back at the rest.

"Miko Kagome, we will not ask you about your knowledge on the future, but just answer me one question. How far are you in the future?" Lord Toga questioned.

Kagome nodded her head at him."I'm originally from five hundred years ago but since the well was tampered with by a half-demon named Naraku, I don't know what era or time I'm in," Kagome answered truthfully.

"Please answer more questions?" Lady Silva asked this time.

Kagome looked at her and then the rest, not knowing what to say to that question. Then Selma woke up, and stated with a passively, "They will not use the information against you, so you will be okay to tell them, until the well is fixed." Then she fainted again.

Kagome nodded her head and then looked back at Lady Silva.

A/N- End of part one. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter next one will be up soon, until then see ya.


	3. Questions and Answers Part Two

**A/N-** Here is the third chapter now. Thank you to my beta reader named Witchgirl99 for beta reading this chapter for me. This is the second treat for this story. There might be one more at the New Year Eve or day.

Enjoy it, please review too, I need your comments.

* * *

Silva smiled at her. "Thank you, Miko Kagome."

"You're welcome," Kagome uttered to her. "So I guess the well needs to be fixed, but how? I mean it never did that before."

Selma smiled at Kagome."It would take one hundred years to heal itself but if you and I send our powers together, the well will heal much faster but we can only send our powers twice. Once now and one more time, then you will need to see where that well takes you."

Kagome nodded and looked at Toga. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father was gently holding her to him. Kagome felt safe within his arms, even as he started to let go of her.

Selma slowly walked over to her and smiled."Ready?" she asked.

Kagome nodded her head and went on the opposite side of Selma, watching the demoness place her hands on the well's side. Kagome followed her movements with her own. She called forth her powers as she sent them through, gently and steadily so it wouldn't hurt the well. A few moments later, Kagome was breathing hard as her reiki was slowly disappearing, her eyes fluttering as she swayed slowly towards the ground.

"Miko," Silva said, as she went towards her.

Kagome slowly stood up with the help of the well. Yawning, she waved at them all before falling asleep back down on the ground. Silva smirked at her and walked towards her again. The demoness sighed as she picked her up. She brought her over to her mate so that he could carry Kagome home.

"Selma, what else do you see?" Toga asked her while he took Kagome into his arms.

"Pain and sadness at first, then love," Selma said, faltering a bit as she leaned back on her mate.

Toga nodded his head at her, turning himself and Kagome into a ball of light while the others followed his lead towards the Palace of the Moon. Toga landed in his office and saw his mate and friends doing the same. He nodded to them and walked out the door and towards the west wing of his palace. That was where he kept his family in – his mate Silva and his son Sesshomaru, the crown prince of the Western Lands. Speaking of his son, where was he again? That pup always got into trouble when the other pups were around.

"Silva, please find Sesshomaru," Toga said to her when she stepped towards him.

"Of course, mate." She licked her lips at him as she left the room.

Toga growled at her for he knew she wanted to have a round of tumble with him. He looked at the human in his arms; she was very light even with the large yellow bag that was with her. He smiled and carried her to towards the west wing, finding a room just for her to sleep in. It was soft with green and brown paints around the room. The floor was made from shredded fur – his shredded fur. The bed was very large and he knew she would get lost in the sheets; pillows adorned the bed with fluffiness. Toga walked towards the bed and placed Kagome gently on top of it, walking back out to see his mate and son walking his way.

"Father," Sesshomaru stated.

"My son, where were you?" Toga asked.

"Playing with Toma and Raiden," Sesshomaru replied.

Toga smirked at his son. "Fighting, who's winning?"

"Father, I am," Sesshomaru told him.

"Get going then," Toga said when he opened the door again.

Not realizing that Sesshomaru could smell the female within the room, the young pup's eyes widened. He almost growled, but he stopped himself before his father could hear him. That lady that saved them was a Ningen miko but why did she have his smell? And it wasn't his puppy smell either. It was his full-grown self. Was she his mate in the future? If so, then why was she here and where was he?

Also, why wasn't she pupped yet either? He needed the answers now but he couldn't unless… That was when he quickly looked at his father, seeing him close the door to her room. He knew his father would place a barrier on the door so no one could harm her. That was when his young mind came up with a swift plan; he made sure no one was watching this, not even his mother. He quickly sped around the door and went flat against it. He listened as the door was closed, his father's chant bringing forth the spell he had been taught. The door was now locked and there was a barrier around it. Even the windows were protected.

Sesshomaru waited until he heard no more footsteps. He went towards the bed with the miko angel on it. He recalled her that day when she saved his friends; Raya, she was the princess to the Southern lands, with an older brother Kenta who looked over the land. His second friend was Raiden, the heir to the Northern Lands.

Sesshomaru looked once more at the miko angel to see she had long black hair that shined with the light in the room.

Her smell was of nightshade and lavender, and Sesshomaru wondered why she smelled like that. His father also told him that ningens smelled of dead skin and sweat, and un-bathed bodies were disgusting in his opinion. Ningens never bathed regularly, but she smelled clean. The thoughts in Sesshomaru's mind were swirling when he heard the miko angel move.

Sesshomaru saw her fingers move a bit when her hand lifted up and rubbed at her eyes. Kagome woke with a small headache, and she placed her hand on her forehead to rub against it for a few minutes. It was then that she noticed she was in the bedroom and someone was with her.

She turned to see a young Inu demon with long silver hair. Kagome knew who this was – it was her trainer and ally Sesshomaru, only when he was a pup. He looked so cute. She looked around and felt that she was under a barrier of sorts.

"Little one," Kagome softly said to him.

Sesshomaru felt nervous now, turning a bit shy when she called him "Little One." He remembered that they were in her room and he had some questions to get from her.

"My name is Sesshomaru, heir to the Western Lands, not 'Little One,'" Sesshomaru stated to her.

Kagome giggled at this and nodded her head at him. "Sesshomaru."

He nodded his head back at her, and then stated, "Why do you have my full-grown scent on you?"

Kagome had a feeling of déjà vu again, as his mother had asked the same thing. "Where am I?"

Sesshomaru growled at this, for she hadn't answered his question. "Bitch, answer my question."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got up from the bed without talking to him. She went towards the door, only to have something barrel into her, causing her to crash onto the soft floor. Just then the door opened up.

Kagome sighed and wondered what she did to the gods to be here. Sesshomaru growled deeply at her. This was getting tiring. Why was Sesshomaru doing this?

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome looked up to see Toga and his mate looking at her.

"Sesshomaru, we taught you to be a better demon than this. Now please get off of Miko Kagome," his mother scolded him.

"Mother, she didn't answer my question! Make her tell me," Sesshomaru whined out. Kagome pushed herself up as Sesshomaru slid onto the floor. "Hey!"

Kagome stood and stretched out as she looked at Toga, who grinned at her. She wished to wipe off that smile, but she settled to glare at him instead.

"Now what?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru growled again, as his mate/bitch wasn't answering his question. He was going to ask it again but his mother picked him up and placed him away from her.

Kagome was then led by Lord Toga and his mate towards his office, where she assumed that the other lords and ladies were. He opened the door, as Toga gestured with his hands for the ladies to go in first. Locking the door, he went in after them.

Kagome sat down in front of them all, as she was getting nervous but was trying to keep her cool.

"We have some questions, and we will not use any information that you give us wrongly," Lord Toga stated.

Kagome nodded her head at them to start.

"Kagome, why do you have my pup Sesshomaru's full-grown scent on you?" Lady Silva asked.

Kagome sighed at this question. It kept getting asked. " _How many more times will this question come up?_ Like I said before, I don't know about that. Sesshomaru only trained me..."

"Lady Kagome, I believe that my son scent-marked you when you were training with him," Lady Silva said, slowly understanding it while she spoke.

Kagome frowned. _' Sesshomaru scent-marked me? Why? How? He hates humans, doesn't he?'_

"Why are you here?" Lord Shin asked.

"I was just finished a day at college in my present time, when Midoriko started talking to me, saying she was sorry about something. When she told me about the well, she claimed a half-demon by the name of Naraku was placing his youki in it to stop me from coming back to where I was supposed to go in the past," Kagome replied.

"What was Lady Midoriko sorry about?" Lady Selma questioned.

"She made a powerful jewel or will make it soon, called the Shikon no Tama. It was placed in my body, giving me the responsibility to protect it," Kagome told them.

The lords and ladies all knew Midoriko and were close friends with her, although they never told Kagome that.

"Who made you these nice daggers and katana?" Lord Toga asked.

Kagome sighed. "Your son Sesshomaru did, they are from his fangs."

That was when the dagger and the katana came soaring into the room, making a projection of Sesshomaru when he was older. That was the Sesshomaru Kagome knew, and it was a shock to see him projected within her weapons.

The illusion looked around to see Kagome, walking over to her and sniffing her. Then the great demon moved back to see his father and his mother standing there, watching at him.

"Father and mother," the projection of Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru?" Lady Silva questioned.

* * *

 

**A/N-** Oh No what happens now, find out next time on Oh No! Ch 4. Bye


	4. Chapter Four: Down the well and back again

**A/N-** Here is chapter four to Oh No! Enjoy it lots. Thank you to my beta reader Witchygirl99 for beta reading this chapter for me and the rest that will come to it.

* * *

_**Recap** _

_"Father and mother," the projection of Sesshomaru said._

_"Sesshomaru?" Lady Silva questioned._

* * *

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" Lady Silva asked.

The projection of Sesshomaru stated, "Kagome is my intended mate in the future. Mother, you need to help her get back to this time. Four hundred and fifty years."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. It was not the fact that she was his intended or that he hadn't even told her about it or asked her that surprised her. It was the four hundred and fifty more years into the past part that did it.

"Son," Toga started.

"Father, please don't ask. Kagome, I will see you soon," Sesshomaru said as he disappeared.

"Well, Kagome," Silva calmly stated. "We should heal the well again tomorrow."

"Wait, Lady Silva. Who is this Naraku?" Lord Ryo asked.

Kagome frowned at this half-breed's name. "Naraku," she snapped out, "he is a half-demon that terrorizes humans, demons and hanyou's. He has most of the Shikon no Tama jewel and he messed with the well that I use. He pitted Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other, cursed Miroku's family with a wind tunnel, and destroyed all of Sango's family and village. My young kit…." Kagome started to cried out with tears, missing her precious Shippo.

"Shippo lost his family when the jewel shattered. About half of Koga's pack was killed by Naraku's evil creation named Kagura. Sesshomaru was tricked by him too," Kagome told them.

"You said Inuyasha?" Toga asked, his curiosity piqued by the name.

Kagome looked at him and then to the ground. "He's your second son."

Lord Toga and Lady Silva looked at each other with a smile at the thought of another pup. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Your kit? As in a fox youkai?" Lord Ryo recalled.

"Hai, Shippo is a fox youkai and I fully adopted him from the fox tribe," she replied.

They all looked at her in awe as they heard this. Lord Toga and Lady Silva smiled at the young miko.

"The tribe of the fox is one of the hardest tests to come by. How did you survive them?" Lord Shin questioned.

Kagome truly smiled at them all. "That is another tale for a different time, Milord." Then she yawned into her hand.

"Miko Kagome, let's go eat and then to bed," Lady Mika said.

"No, just bed for me, I'm still sleepy," Kagome told them, her eyes closing as she fell asleep in the chair.

Lord Shin shook his head at her and looked at his mate. Lord Ryo and his mate were having trouble figuring out why she fell asleep so often. Lord Toga stood up, and he and Silva walked over to the young miko. Toga gently picked her up, taking her back to her room and putting her onto the bed. This time he made sure his son wasn't near her. Toga knew that Sesshomaru already knew his smell and that Kagome was his bitch.

This was getting funnier by the minute, when he thought about Kagome and Sesshomaru. He smiled at the thought of a second son named Inuyasha. Then his thoughts went to what Kagome told them. He would need to contact Midoriko to see if she was okay. She was the first human that he was friends with – actually her mate was friends with her – and Midoriko had an unnaturally long life span from her reiki and miko training.

Silva met her when she was in danger of giving birth to his heir, Sesshomaru. Midoriko helped Silva deliver him. She was an honourable human and miko that was a part of his pack. Kagome and Midoriko acted the same; they didn't think all youkai were evil or bad. Both of the women had saved his mate and heir. Kagome even went out of her way to save the other heirs with his. Then she made sure she wasn't telling them about where she came from even though the six of them could have killed her.

Toga went to his room to see Silva lying down, waiting for him. Hours went by as the whole western palace was sleeping into the night, the east side starting to rise up with sunlight.

Kagome woke up and smiled to see a new day. She got up and went to the door to see a barrier over her room again. She sighed at this and concentrated, collecting her reiki to gently break down the barrier. Within twenty minutes, it was down. She was breathing hard as it took a lot of concentration to use her reiki like that.

She gathered her items and then wrote a note to the western lord saying goodbye to him and thank you for keeping her alive and safe. Then Kagome went out of the room and quietly down the halls and before she got caught. She made sure who was up and not up.

Kagome made it into the forest. As she raced away from the palace, she felt a very strong reiki heading towards the palace. Kagome stopped and wondered if she should go back and help or to see who it was but her feet continued to move without her knowing it.

… **Lords and Ladies…**

"Silva!" Lord Toga yelled at his sleeping mate. He felt a massive amount of reiki coming their way and it wasn't Kagome. Toga could hear at that moment the alarms around the castle start to go off, the guards detecting a powerful miko coming towards them. They were frantically searching for her before she could do any damage to the ones they were protecting.

Toga emerged his youki to see where everyone was. His son was still sleeping; Lord Ryo and his mate were up, as well as Lord Shin with his mate. Lady Silva was still sleeping. When he couldn't find Kagome, he almost panicked but calmed himself quickly.

"Silva," he stated, licking her face.

Slowly she started to wake up. "Mate," Silva yawned, soon feeling the reiki. She smiled and almost jumped out of bed. "Midoriko."

"Midoriko?" Toga questioned.

"Hai, Midoriko. I guess she sensed that Kagome was here and was checking up on us," Silva replied.

"Kagome's gone," Toga answered.

Silva looked at her mate and then emerged her youki into the palace to sense Kagome. When she didn't feel the young miko, she knew that Kagome went to fix the well.

"Toga, save her and bring her back," Silva told him gently.

They got dressed and went outside where Midoriko was waiting for them.

"Silva! Toga! I sensed a large reiki near you and I was worried," Midoriko said to them.

"We're fine, Lady Midoriko. My mate will inform you what is going on. Silva, I will bring Kagome back," Toga explained.

… **Kagome…**

Kagome got to the well only minutes before a massive youki charged into the clearing at her right side. It was a tiger youkai. Kagome sighed at this and took out her Kinsaiga and Sora Ki.

"You have lots of power; mating with you will make me more powerful," the tiger youkai hissed out just before he pounced towards her.

Kagome slid into a fighting position and twisted her daggers with graceful acts of weaponry skills. She fused them both with her reiki as she moved out of the way of the tiger youkai. The demon landed and Kagome slashed at his side hard. She kept moving around as the tiger slowly growled at her.

The tiger youkai swiftly clawed at Kagome, leaving some lines down her haori as they bled out. Kagome slashed him with two final attacks, leaving the tiger youkai dead and purified.

… **Toga…**

Toga flew into the air and took off towards the well, cursing at Kagome for leaving the safety of the palace and at himself for leaving her on her own. Didn't she know that they would've helped and protected her from others until she went to her time?

He suddenly felt reiki surging outwards. Kagome was fighting so he picked up his pace.

… **Kagome…**

Kagome felt a youkai coming fast and it was stronger than the tiger youkai from before. She knew who it was though, so she placed her hands on the well, summoning her powers. She sent them through, gently and steadily so that it wouldn't hurt the well. A few moments later, Kagome was breathing hard, her reiki slowly disappearing. Her eyes fluttered as she swayed slowly towards the ground.

Kagome knew that if she rested, Lord Toga would take her back to the palace. All Kagome wanted was to get back to her kit, friends and family. She stumbled a little, holding on to the sides of the well. She lifted herself on to it when she felt the youkai land in the clearing.

"Kagome," Toga muttered.

"I'm not sorry," Kagome told him.

She heard him sigh at this and the great demon did nothing. Before he could stop her she fell into the well, seeing purple surround her with swirls of black.

The well lights stopped as Kagome looked up to see blue skies. She went to the wall, starting to climb back out. Kagome made it to the top and looked around to see that she wasn't back home in her time or the time that she had grown used to. She wondered how long she went this time into the future.

"You are to follow me, miko." A voice caught her off guarded as she grabbed her two daggers, Kinsaiga and Sora Ki. She turned to see a solider with blue armour on. He had a sigma of the Western Lands.

"I mean no harm to you, miko. I was sent here to protect the well until you return," he stated to her honestly.

Kagome sighed at this and put back her weapons into their proper places. "How long was I gone?"

"Miko, you have been gone for almost seventy years," he told her.

"Almost seventy?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Yes Miko, it's time to go," the guard said, starting to leave.

"My name is Kagome," she said to him, following just a little behind.

* * *

 **A/N-** I hoped you like it and all. I know cliff hanger, now just wait for chapter 5 to be up. Bye.


	5. My Alpha! No One Is

"Nanomaru," he replied, as he was aware of the miko saving his lord, mate and heir's lives. He didn't understand that she was this young still, but it wasn't his job to ask that. His job was to escort the young miko to the palace when she had returned.

Kagome followed Nanomaru towards the palace. "How is Lord Toga and Lady Silva? Are they okay?"

Nanomaru looked at the miko and wondered why she was concerned about them, but instead he stated, "They are fine."

Kagome smiled at this as she looked around the forest. It really hadn't changed much; maybe the trees were taller but nothing more. Kagome wondered about the well and how long she would need to fix it.

She soon saw the palace in distance. She wondered more about the well and her son, Shippo.

A young kit raced towards an old well, a silver blur following after him. "Shippo!"

"Inuyasha, I want my okasan!" Shippo yelled back, stopping at the well and sniffing around it.

"You brat!" Inuyasha hollered as he jumped down and landed beside Shippo.

"Inuyasha …where is okasan?" Shippo howled in pain as he clawed into the long green grass around him. His heart broke at the thought of his mother leaving him forever and not coming back.

Inuyasha looked at the small boy, then he sniffed around to smell…."Naraku!"

Shippo stopped crying as he smelled that vile half-breed, his small body shaking with fear.

Inuyasha growled, taking out his sword to protect himself and Shippo, Kagome's kit. The child had been hers ever since she and Shippo took a trip to the fox tribe and had him adopted.

Their smells were different though more calming together.

He also knew that Shippo needed his mother to come back. A young kit without his mother would always be in danger to bigger youkai. Inuyasha took it up to protect him when Kagome wasn't here.

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha and the kit?" a foul, deep voice spoke.

'Naraku!" Inuyasha called out.

Naraku stepped out from the shadows with Kanna behind him. "So Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha yelled out, interrupting him, "Wind Scar!" Five blades of light went towards Naraku, the ground shaking with the blast.

Naraku and Kanna disappeared before the attack could hit them.

Kagome made it to the palace, seeing some warriors training with new ones. Nanomaru took her straight past them and into the palace. They made their way towards the throne room. The doors opened up and Kagome walked in, leaving Nanomaru behind.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back." Lord Toga chuckled at her face.

"Lord Toga," Kagome answered, bowing to him. "Lady Silva."

Lady Silva smiled at her. She stood up from her chair and

quickly went down to her and gave her a hug.

"Kagome, you are okay. You haven't aged since you were last," Silva uttered as she looked over Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, son, why are you here?" Lord Toga asked, looking to where his son came in.

Sesshomaru sighed, smelling his mate and that was why he was here.

Kagome turned with a gulp as she felt a strong youki behind her. Her eyes fell onto Sesshomaru, the fact that he was older and taller than her now was a dangerous feeling. He looked at her with not a glare but a hazed look on his face and in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, bowing to him as well.

"Bitch is back," Sesshomaru said in a growl as he leaped at her.

Kagome never saw the blur but his parents did. She was pushed against the wall,

Sesshomaru holding his hands on her face checking to see if she was hurt. Then he sniffed her hair, sliding down to her neck. Sesshomaru licked her, his tongue sliding down to the base of her throat. His hands went to her sides and pressed her into the wall.

Kagome yelled at him. "Hey! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he continued to look her over, moving slowly lower. Shippo checked to make sure she wasn't injured before he went to bed but he was her kit, her child. Not Sesshomaru, who was her trainer and … Oh boy did she really need to yell at him. He never told her that he scent-marked her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to count to three, and if you are… Hey wrong place!" Kagome hollered as she thrashed against him.

"Sesshomaru! Let me go!" Kagome pushed her hands against his chest and summoned some reiki into them.

While Sesshomaru's parents watched with amusement, each had a smile. It was Toga that moved with his mate out of the room to give their son some time with his bitch.

Sesshomaru summoned his youki as he suppressed hers back into her body, then he growled right back at her. "Bitch, you will be silent and submit to your alpha!"

Kagome knew what this was about now. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had fought for dominance in the past when he originally joined their group.

Her mind went back to it.

_The silence was killing Inuyasha, although Sesshomaru relished in it. Inuyasha yelled out, "Sesshomaru, do you give up?"_

" _Silence half breed, I will never give up to you."_

_Inuyasha snarled before rushing at Sesshomaru. Kagome stood at the side with tears in her eyes as she watched Inuyasha; her beloved friend fighting against his older half-brother_

_Sesshomaru for the alpha position in the group. Since Kagome is the alpha bitch of the group, she had to watch this fight and then determine who would be the new alpha male._

_Kagome knew in her heart that it would be Sesshomaru with his superior strength, speed and power. He would be the victor._

_Kagome saw Sango taking Shippo and Rin away from this area and she was thankful for it. Miroku and Jaken stayed with her._

_Kagome was startled as Sesshomaru disappeared and_

_reappeared behind Inuyasha. She also knew that she couldn't help Inuyasha. If she did, Inuyasha would be disqualified and Sesshomaru would be the alpha male, able to kick Inuyasha out._

" _Pathetic half breed, you bring disgrace to the blood in your veins. How do you expect to injure me?" Kagome heard Sesshomaru's words to Inuyasha, knowing what he was doing._

_He was trying to make Inuyasha angrier so that the half-demon would have less time to think behind his attack. It would end the battle faster._

" _Good plan," Kagome muttered under her breath._

_Kagome could hear Inuyasha yelling at Sesshomaru with curse words and she sighed at this. Sesshomaru's plan was working too well, as she saw Inuyasha leap at his half-brother._

_"Fuck you, and fight!" Inuyasha's attack didn't make it._

_Sesshomaru moved too fast for Kagome to keep up with her eyes, but she did see four, long, cavernous gashes running vertically on his back. Without pause Kagome saw one long sizzling horizontally on his chest. She could see the poison in them, feeling the urge to shout at Inuyasha to quit. Miroku told her if she was to do that, then Inuyasha's pride would be destroyed._

_Soon the fight was over. Both of the brothers had wounds, though Inuyasha had the worst ones._

"We already went through this. You are not my alpha," Kagome told him. She also told the future Sesshomaru this too.

"Who is?" he growled, displeased.

"No one, Sesshomaru, I'm my own person. I'm the alpha of myself," Kagome growled at him, maybe having her speak in his ways of words would get the message across. She was not his bitch and he wasn't her alpha.

"You're mine. You are my bitch and mate, so I am your alpha," he snarled out, roughly pressing her face to his, his lips capturing hers.

She sent a blast of purification power towards him, sending him staggering back in surprise, cursing the burning pain that'd engulfed him for a second. "Touch me again and I'll purify your ass!"

That was when Lord Toga and Lady Silva came back into the room so that they wouldn't kill each other.


	6. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Here is the sixth chapter for you to enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Almost rape in this chapter.

Kagome was getting very flustered by Sesshomaru now; he was always following her around, sniffing her neck or trying to lick it. Each and every time she sent out her reiki and blasted him away from her.

Lord Toga wasn't much help. He was amused by this, also smirking or telling her 'welcome to the family'. Lady Silva wasn't much help either; she was planning a large ball, no matter how many times Kagome told them that she wasn't mating with Sesshomaru. And his future self was just very disillusioned about her mating with him. When Kagome got back, she would literally bite his head off. She had learned in the years she was gone. She learned that the lord and lady were friends with Midoriko. It wasn't until later that Toga told her that Midoriko was still alive and well.

She also found out that Lady Silva was trying to get pregnant again. She didn't have the heart to tell her that Inuyasha wouldn't be hers. Kagome continued to learn that Toga went to war with the Panther King and won, like she had known in her time.

"Lady Miko." Kagome heard a servant calling her. She turned to see a young female that looked like Shippo, and that moment she missed her kit so much.

"Hai," Kagome uttered.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to go to him," the servant told her.

"Well, tell him that I said no," Kagome stated, walking away from her.

The servant's eyes widened at this for no one had ever told her young master no. She ran back to tell him.

…..Meanwhile…..

After the servant told her young master, she retreated back into the palace to have some safety. When Sesshomaru was with his friends, they were in his training field.

"Sesshomaru, it's the lady that saved us right?" Raya asked softly.

Sesshomaru looked at Raya and nodded his head at her. "Hai, she is the one that saved us."

"No wonder why you're mad," Raya commented, "if she is your mate from the future."

"She is. She just needs to learn who her alpha is," Sesshomaru said.

Raya just nodded her head as Toma smirked at him. "I've got to meet her now."

Sesshomaru growled at him. "Toma, stay away from my mate."

"Sesshomaru, she's yours. I have my eye on someone else," Toma said as he glanced down towards the ground.

It didn't take genies to know who he liked.

"Well, I better go and see about my mate – or will-be mate," Sesshomaru said, walking away from the two that were with him.

….Kagome…

"Lady Miko, you would like to have some help?" a female servant asked.

"No thank you," Kagome told her. She sighed as she laid in the hot springs, thinking about her kit and friends. When she heard the door opening, she looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Are you insane, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, questioning his sanity.

"No, my mate," Sesshomaru muttered.

"I'm not your mate! Sesshomaru, leave me to the bathe," Kagome told him.

"Oh but you are my mate by your scent," Sesshomaru said as he looked over her body. It was a very nice sight to see.

Kagome stood up, stumbling backwards from him and turning around fast. "Listen, Sesshomaru, I will never be your mate! When I leave– Eep!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his lips dash down on hers. Her mind was foggy with pleasure, not feeling his hand on her waist. His claws swirled around her sides gently and smoothly as he kissed her more.

"Sesshomaru!" they heard.

Sesshomaru growled when he saw his mother standing here. "Out!"

He bent his head back towards Kagome, seeing her eyes filled with passion. He smirked, leaving the room without seeing her body again.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Lady Silva asked.

Kagome nodded her head, not trusting her voice. She got out and didn't even care that another female was watching her. Kagome dried herself off and changed into different clothes. "Lady Silva, I was wondering if you and I could fix the well now?"

"I was going to ask that myself," Silva replied.

Kagome smiled as she and Lady Silva walked away from the bath chambers. They walked towards Lord Toga's office chamber. Lady Silva knocked on his door and opened it. "Toga, Kagome and I will be healing the well," Lady Silva explained.

"Be careful, mate," Toga stated.

They nodded their heads and left him to go to his work. Lady Silva and Kagome went outside and Silva took Kagome's arms, summoning her light ball. They disappeared from sight and towards the well.

They landed on the ground. Kagome and Lady Silva walked towards the well, which was when they felt it. There were many youki charging towards them, and Kagome cursed at having no weapons. She only had her powers and Lady Silva.

Lady Silva growled and launch into battle. Kagome summoned her reiki into her hands. When she looked at Lady Silva with her attacks, Kagome turned just in time to see a bear youkai running at her. She moved to the side when he got closer, touching his arm and watching as he was purified. Suddenly she felt claws digging into her back, making her scream in pain. As quick as it came she felt nothing; she turned to see Lady Silva killing her attacker when out of the blue she was hit hard.

Kagome felt angry, more than she'd ever been. She mentally called for her daggers, looking down to see them within her hands. She felt her blood running down her back and the back of her legs. Kagome could hardly move but she had to protect herself and Lady Silva. There were twenty demons still around them and cursed at this, getting into a position that Sesshomaru had taught her.

Kagome let out a mighty yell and charged at the demons in front of her. She knew she had to get a bit away from Lady Silva to protect her. She shot her daggers at one demon, purifying it. She turned, using her purifying ball movement to quickly attack four demons that were behind her. Kagome took out her daggers from the demon's corpse that was still sizzling and she blocked one demon's paw before taking a swipe at her, slowly purifying it.

Kagome recounted to see fifteen still growling demons, all of them sneering at her like she was a piece of meat. Lady Silva was still out cold and safe for now. Kagome had other problems to deal with, her breathing labored and her eyesight growing blurry. She was still badly bleeding, and there was nothing she could do.

Kagome knew that she wouldn't have much time to live, so she did the only thing that she could do: she sent out a wave as she whispered out, "Sesshomaru."

...Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru was training with his sword when he felt someone calling out his name, like a whimper of pain. He listened to it and recognized the voice. It was his bitch and to-be mate; she was in trouble and he wasn't there to protect her.

He growled in the air loudly, shaking everything around him. He felt his father suddenly rushing towards him.

"Sesshomaru!" Toga yelled as he looked at his son to see nothing wrong with him. He could see Sesshomaru's eyes, barely in control of his beast, and Toga growled at him to learn what was going on.

"Mate..." Sesshomaru's beast roared, back at his sire.

Togo sighed at this, starting to sense many youkis near his mate and his daughter in-law. He growled too, he summoning his light ball with Sesshomaru in tow.

...Kagome...

Kagome heard a loud roar; she knew that Sesshomaru would be there soon. Kagome dodged half way from a claw but it sliced into her right arm, making her scream in pain while two other claws went into her backside, ripping her top off. She bit onto her lip, making a small cut to keep herself from screaming more.

Kagome felt one of them, picking her up and throwing her onto the ground, hard. Her breathing was heaving in and out – it was getting hard to do. Her heart thundered against the inside of her chest. She looked at the demons staring at her. Kagome saw one of them licking his lips, as he tore off his clothes. Kagome knew what was going on now. She felt his hand coming onto her naked top, his hands slicing down her stomach. Slowly he licked the blood away from her.

Kagome could sense in the back of her mind that two large youkis were coming. She screamed out and into the ear of the demon that was trying to rape her. He backed off, and Kagome rolled over, starting to slowly move away from him.

She felt the evil demon jumping on her already injured back, giving a screech in agony as she struggled against him. Suddenly there was nothing on her anymore, she felt no pain. There were screams around her though, loud and wailing. Kagome took a great deal of her last energy to roll over again, seeing Sesshomaru and Toga killing all the rest of the demons. She saw Toga going over to his mate while she saw Sesshomaru coming over to her.

Kagome gasped in fear at what she saw his eyes – red. Kagome shivered at the sight of them.

Sesshomaru's beast looked at her, whimpering as he saw her smooth silky skin riddled with cuts and slices. His beast was ready to kill the demons again, but he stopped when he smelled her fear skyrocketing. His master calmed him down enough to recede back into his normal mind, letting his master take control.

Sesshomaru saw that she was bleeding heavily and that her eyes were clouded in fear of him. He glanced to her naked body and took off his haori, gently placing it over her. Carefully he picked her up, cradling her to his chest and using a growl-like purr to calm her down.

"Sesshomaru, we need to get Kagome and your mother back to the palace," Toga concluded to his son.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, summoning his flying cloud of his youki and taking off with his father close behind him. He needed to get there as soon as possible, especially his mother whose face was black and blue. He growled lightly under his breath, before he turned back to Kagome – his mate, even though she denied it. Sesshomaru used his hand to feel her forehead, noticing it was starting to get warm with a fever. He gently pulled back his haori and saw some infections slowly seeping from her many cuts. He covered her back up, speeding back to the palace.

Sesshomaru's father had herbs there that he could give her, which would get rid of the fever and help fight any infections.

He finally made it to the training area, quickly entering the palace and heading straight towards his room. He opened the door and walked in, placing his mate on the futon. He took off his haori to see her blood still pouring from her wounds. Sesshomaru lifted up her right arm first, licking the cuts lightly and watching them slowly close from his saliva. He licked all of Kagome's wounds, savoring the tangy taste in her blood that tasted like oranges and cherries.

Later he walked out of his room to see the healer walking towards him with herbs and other medical supplies. He took them from him and nodded his thanks, walking back and wrapping the cuts that were still healing. Sesshomaru started a fire, trying to get some water to boil. She needed to take the medicine as soon as possible so it could rid her of the fever and infections, even after he healed her using his saliva.

Sesshomaru waited until the water was boiling, placing in some herbs and mixing them into the water, making sure that it would look purple. He added some lemon taste in it too so as not to make her puke it out from the horrid taste. Sesshomaru waited for a few minutes until it cooled, not wanting it to burn her.

He calmly walked over to Kagome, moving her hair out of her face. He smiled at her beauty, slowly lifting the small cup of medicine to his lips and taking some in. Gently he held onto her mouth, his lips parting hers to slip in the liquid combined with his saliva. Together, they would give her enough strength to heal faster.

Kagome choked but then slowly started to drink what Sesshomaru was giving her. She fell into a deep sleep, fighting off her fever with the help of the medicine.

After he was done, Sesshomaru took a new and cleaned haori and slipped it onto her arms to cover her perky breasts. He had the urge to mark her with his  
scent. Sesshomaru tied his haori closed, as Kagome continued to sleep.Sesshomaru looked and stayed by her side for the whole night, basking in her presence and admiring her. Even injured she was still beautiful. Moving to the other side of the bed, Sesshomaru slowly went to sleep smelling her serenity and peace.


	7. Chapter Seven: Healing the Well Again

Sesshomaru flung himself out of bed, as he woke up to the sound of screams. He landed on his feet after he flipped, seeing Kagome try to push at an invisible entity. Sesshomaru made sure that his sound barrier and barrier were still as strong as when he placed it up before he went to sleep. He made his way over to Kagome, and using his smoothing growl he was able to move her into his arms without much trouble

.

He whispered sweet words into her ear as he rock her back and forth until she fell back to sleep. Sesshomaru looked out his window to see that it was night time still. He yawned and his eyes were heavy as he moved Kagome and himself into a comfortable position.

He had his arm around Kagome's waist, holding her to him, calming her as he fell asleep. Hours later, Sesshomaru woke up as he felt his mother and sire coming his way. He almost growled at the thought that they came to take his mate away but pushed it down.

His beast was worried about his mother, so he got up to slowly place a juban on his naked chest. He walked over to his door and let the barriers that were around his room fall. He opened the door just in time to see his mother looking at him with a worried expression.

"Mother, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he was pulled into a hug by her. He sniffed to see that nothing was wrong with her at all.

"Sessho, I'm okay. Kagome?" Lady Silva asked. She called Sesshomaru by the name of Sessho only when she was worried, which wasn't very often.

"I healed most of her wounds and she slept most of the night until about as few hours ago, when she pushed me out of bed. I soothed her from the nightmares and right now she's still sleeping," Sesshomaru stated.

Lady Silva smiled in relief, hugging him again and then leaving Sesshomaru with his father. "Father?"

"Sesshomaru, let her sleep. But remember what happened yesterday... She was almost violated in the worse way that females can be. Kagome might be scared but be patient and summon your mother," Lord Toga told him.

"Hai, Father," Sesshomaru replied. With that done, Lord Toga went towards his study to do his work. Sesshomaru closed his door and walked back to Kagome who was still asleep.

Sesshomaru smirked at her form as she was moving her hand towards his side. Then she sighed and stopped moving, leaving Sesshomaru to think. He walked swiftly towards the doors on the right side of his large room, opening the two on the balcony. Going over to the railing, he looked out to see mountains far in the distance. Sesshomaru could hear the footsteps of the soldiers around his father's palace.

Moments later, he heard Kagome screaming out. He sighed, racing into his room to see Kagome looking at him with frighten eyes. Sesshomaru released a growl that was soothing to her, hearing no more screams from her but only small sniffs.

"Sesshomaru, where am I?" Kagome asked.

"In my room," Sesshomaru replied as he took the chair and sat on it, knowing if he sat on the bed it would scare Kagome.

Her mouth dropped open, and she glanced around the room, only to have a jolt hit her like wildfire.

_Kagome dodged halfway from a claw but it sliced into her right arm, making her scream in pain while two other claws went into her backside, ripping her top off. She bit onto her lip, making a small cut to keep herself from screaming more._

_Kagome felt one of them, picking her up and throwing her onto the ground, hard._

_Her breathing was heaving in and out – it was getting hard to do. Her heart thundered against the inside of her chest. She looked at the demons staring at her. Kagome saw one of them licking his lips, as he tore off his clothes. Kagome knew what was going on now. She felt his hand coming onto her naked top, his hands slicing down her stomach. Slowly he licked the blood away from her._

_Kagome could sense in the back of her mind that two large youkais were coming. She screamed out and into the ear of the demon that was trying to rape her. He backed off, and Kagome rolled over, starting to slowly move away from him._

_She felt the evil demon jumping on her already injured back, giving a screech in agony as she struggled against him._

Kagome looked up at him and whimpered out, "He...he..."

Sesshomaru growled at her thoughts. Was she thinking that he would let the lowly youkai violate her that way? Then Sesshomaru remembered she was in fear and pain, so she wouldn't know that he saved her before that lowly youkai could have – and would have – violated her.

"Kagome, he's dead, this Sesshomaru killed him," he stated calmly to her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with unsure and grateful eyes, slowly smiling. Kagome moved a bit to stretch when she remembered she had wounds. She looked around her body to see none.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked then, staring at the place she knew she had a wound.

"I healed you, mate," Sesshomaru stated with pride.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at his word again. "I'm not your mate."

Sesshomaru growled at her when she said this but then smelled his mother coming to his room again. He got up and opened the door. "Mother," he said fondly to her.

"Sesshomaru, you were supposed to get me when Lady Kagome woke up," Lady Silva exclaimed to her son. She then glanced into the room to see that the young miko was up.

"Lady Silva!" Kagome exclaimed loudly as she jumped out of bed, Sesshomaru's haori that she was wearing opening at the top slightly, showing a little more than Kagome would like. She hugged Lady Silva and said, "Let's have a talk."

Silva smiled at her and then took her arm, leading her away from Sesshomaru's room. They walked into Kagome's room and sat down.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Lady Silva questioned.

Kagome nodded her head and stated, "Sesshomaru told me that he saved me."

"I know, my mate told me too. He didn't realize that we were in trouble. Sesshomaru knew somehow," Lady Silva explained.

"I know why Sesshomaru knew more than your mate," Kagome said in return. She told the older lady her tale.

_Suddenly she felt claws digging into her back, making her scream in pain. As quick as it came she felt nothing; she turned to see Lady Silva killing her attacker when out of the blue she was hit hard._

_Kagome felt angry, more than she'd ever been. She mentally called for her daggers, looking down to see them within her hands. She felt her blood running down her back and the back of her legs._

_Kagome could hardly move but she had to protect herself and Lady Silva. There were twenty demons still around them and she cursed at this, getting into a position that Sesshomaru had taught her._

_She let out a mighty yell and charged at the demons in front of her. She knew she had to get a bit away from Lady Silva to protect her. She shot her daggers at one demon, purifying it. She turned, using her purifying ball movement to quickly attack four demons that were behind her._

_Kagome took out her daggers from the demon's corpse that was still sizzling and she blocked one demon's paw before taking a swipe at her, slowly purifying it._

_Kagome recounted to see fifteen still growling demons, all of them sneering at her like she was a piece of meat. Lady Silva was still out cold and safe for now. Kagome had other problems to deal with, her breathing labored and her eyesight growing blurry. She was still badly bleeding, and there was nothing she could do._

_Kagome knew that she wouldn't have much time to live, so she did the only thing that she could do: she sent out a wave as she whispered out, "Sesshomaru."_

"I called his name and sent him a pulse by my reiki," Kagome finished.

Lady Silva smirked at her but said nothing.

Kagome thought about her son, Shippo, and how much she missed him. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku...she wondered if she would ever get back home. Then her mind went back to when she saved Sesshomaru and the other two pups. She wondered what they age were and now are too.

"Lady Silva, I have a question?" Kagome asked.

Lady Silva nodded her head.

"How old was Sesshomaru and the rest when I saved them? And what is Sesshomaru's age right now?"

"When you saved them, the pups were only six in human years. Sesshomaru was sixty in demon years. Raya and Raiden were also sixty in demon years. Now, Sesshomaru is seventeen in human years, and in demon years he is one hundred and thirty-six," Lady Silva replied.

Kagome nodded her head. "Since we are both healed, can we go and heal the well now, but bring Lord Toga alone?"

"Hai, we should, so we can send you faster in time. This time was just about seventy years. So we have to try and get it to go seventy-five years more," Lady Silva declared.

The females walked towards Lord Toga's office again. Lady Silva knocked before walking into the room with Kagome beside her.

"Mate, Kagome wants to go and heal the well, and we would..."

"I'm coming!" Lord Toga proclaimed to them.

"Mate, I was saying you are to come anyways." Lady Silva smirked at her mate.

He walked over and whispered low into her ear, making sure that Kagome didn't hear. "I'll show you, who is alpha here, mate."

Lady Silva fought a shiver running down her spine as she lowly growled at him for making her horny.

"Let's get going," Kagome announced as she walked towards the door.

Once they got outside the palace, the lady of the palace took Kagome's arms, summoning her light ball. They disappeared from sight and towards the well, Lord Toga following behind with his own light all appeared in front of the well, and Kagome and Lady Silva walked over to it, going towards different sides.

"Ready?" Lady Silva asked.

Kagome nodded her head, watching the demoness place her hands on the well's side. She followed her movements with her own. She called forth her powers and sent them through, gently and steadily so it wouldn't hurt the went like this for eight minutes before Silva and Kagome had to let go of it. Both were tired and needed to rest.

Toga gently picked up both of the females and swiftly returned home, calling a servant to take Lady Kagome to her room to rest.

_...Present Time..._

Shippo howled out loud as he looked at the well that housed his mother's home. Inuyasha had gone back to the village to get Miroku and Sango and Kaede to see what was wrong with it.

 _Inuyasha jumped into the well after Naraku left and then Shippo heard Inuyasha shouting with curse words too._ " _Damn well, there's something wrong with it. I can't get through," Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out._ " _Naraku has to be behind this," he muttered. Then he disappeared from Shippo's sight._

"I want my okasan! I miss okasan!" Shippo cried even harder. Suddenly he heard a voice coming his way. He hid behind the well as he saw someone flowing down with soul collectors. He knew it was shivered from his hiding spot and silently closed his eyes, only to be startled when he felt someone gently picking him up like Kagome always had

.

"Young kit, what is wrong?" the voice asked.

Shippo opened his eyes to see Kikyo holding him. "Okasan is missing. Inuyasha can't get to her time either. Please help obasan….oops!" Shippo looked down at the ground as he was afraid what Kikyo would do to him since he called her 'aunt' by mistake.

Kikyo giggled at him. She tried to remember his name from her and Kagome's talks long ago. _Shippo_. Kikyo knew that Kagome took care of him. "Shippo, I'm not going to hurt you. I have come to help," she stated as she placed the child on the ground again. Walking over to the well, she placed her hands on closed her eyes and looked into the dark energy surrounding it, gasping at what she felt before opening her eyes.

"Kikyo!" She smiled as she heard her name come from Inuyasha.

"Sister."

"Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo turned to them all and then went over to Shippo. She saw everyone tensing up as she gently picked him up again and hummed a song that she slowly went to sleep within Kikyo's arms and then she looked at the rest of the group. "The well has been broken by Naraku; I felt his youkai in it. Kagome can no longer come into this time. I don't know what time she went in either," Kikyo stated as she walked over to the demon slayer, holding out her arms for her to take the young kit.

Sango took Shippo and looked at her, slowly smiling. "Well at least we know what happened now. How can we fix it?"

Kikyo looked down at her feet. "I know you need youkai powers and miko powers to heal the well."

_...Back to Kagome..._

Hours later, Kagome woke up and stretched again, taking off towards the hot springs for a bath. She opened the door and made sure no one was using it, smiling when she saw no one.

Kagome slid herself into the room and closed the door, leaving a note on it so everyone would know it was in use. She stripped out of the haori that Sesshomaru gave her as she cursed in her mind, forgetting to get into her own clothes and giving Sesshomaru another reason that she was his bitch or mate.

She dipped herself into the hot waters as she closed her eyes and went under, coming back up soaked. She washed her hair then her body. Eventually Kagome relaxed against the side when suddenly the door opened sighed and looked over to see Lady Silva walking into the hot spring's room.

"Lady Kagome, are you ready for another go at the well?" Lady Silva asked.

Kagome nodded her head at her as she got out and dried herself again in front of Lady Silva. She put on her clothes and then gave a female servant Sesshomaru's haori to be washed. She went towards her room, got dressed and then packed all of her items placedKinsaiga and Sora Ki on her hips and she walked out of her room and went towards Lady Silva and Lord Toga.

Lady Silva took Kagome's arms, summoning her light ball. They disappeared from sight and towards the well, Lord Toga doing the same.

They all appeared in front of the well as Kagome and Lady Silva walked back to their opposing sides.

"Ready?" Lady Silva asked.

Kagome nodded and slowly sent her powers through the well, careful not to send too much. It was only a matter of minutes before it was fully healed, finally useable.

"Well, see you later," Kagome said to the pair, bowing to them. "Thank you for your help so far."

Kagome placed her hands on the well's sides and jumped into the hole. Kagome fell once more, seeing less purple and black swirls surround her. The pink was slowly, finally, coming back.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time, stay tuned. Oh thank you to all my fans with this story. You are making me very happy. Bye


	8. Chapter Eight: A Surprise and a Battle

The well lights stopped as Kagome looked up to see blue skies. She went to the wall, starting to climb back out. Kagome made it to the top and looked around to see that she wasn't back home in her time or the time that she had grown used to. She wondered how long she went this time into the future.

"Hello Lady Kagome," a male's voiced called out.

A voice caught her off guarded once again as she grabbed her two daggers, Kinsaiga and Sora Ki. She turned to see a fox solider with blue armour on. He had a sigma of the Western Lands. Her eyes widened at the similar looks that he had with her kit, Shippo. The thought of him being without her this long was breaking her heart.

"I mean no harm to you, miko. I was sent here to protect the well until your return," he stated to her honestly.

Kagome sighed at this and put back her weapons into their proper places. "How long was I gone?"

"Miko, you have been gone for seventy-five years. Milady Silva told me to tell you that she has a surprise for you," he went on.

"Seventy-five years has gone by. It will take forever for me to get back," Kagome whispered to herself.

"Yes Miko, it's time to go," the guard said, starting to leave.

"My name is Kagome," she cut in, following just a little behind. "Your name is?"

"Sho," he replied while they kept on walking.

"Where is Nanomaru?" Kagome asked.

"He has a mission. I am his replacement," Sho stated.

Kagome continued to ask questions as they made their way towards the palace. "How are Lord Toga and Lady Silva? Are they okay?"

Nanomaru had warned him that the miko was going ask this question, so Sho simply said, "They are fine. Lord Toga and most of the army is going towards a mainland demon named Lord Hyuuga."

Kagome smiled at the first part then frowned at the second. "Sho, where is Lord Toga's direction?"

The guard stopped and looked at Kagome before he answered. "Northwest, why?"

"You need to take me there now!" Kagome ordered him.

"Lady Kagome, you can't be serious!" Sho exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious," Kagome replied. When they felt a large force coming from the southeast part on the western lands, the two of them looked around. "Is anyone coming to the palace?"

Sho shook his head no.

"Cancel the last request. Get me to the palace and quickly," Kagome commanded. Sho just nodded his head at her and took her around the side. He swiftly raced back to the palace. They got there only a few seconds before the enemy.

"Get Lady Silva to safety, and then find Sesshomaru! Western soldiers, protect the palace and the lady inside!" Kagome ordered, even though she wasn't in command.

"Lady Kagome!"

Kagome looked to see Nanomaru racing towards her. "I have a message from Lord Toga! You are in charge with the rest of his army." Then he took out his Shin-Tou as he stood by her. The western soldiers followed her orders now, moving to attack the enemy.

Kagome went to the side and placed her bag near the wall, taking out her arrows. She notched three of them and shot at two demons, purifying them both. Kagome continued to use her arrows, only stopping when she saw a large group breaking from the main cluster of soldiers.

She sprang into action as she took off towards them withSora Ki and Kinsaiga in her hands. Kagome raced towards the demons that had gotten into the palace, chasing after them. Suddenly she was attacked, but Kagome dodged them, cutting through the rest with her reiki-infused daggers. She turned, simply to meet claws from one of the demons. She charged her reiki into Kinsaiga.

The demon pushed her back just as another demon attacked her right side with two claws slashing in two different places. One was long and deep, from her shoulder to the middle of her chest while the other one was below the chest across the upper ribs. One arm was screaming in pain and she had to grind her teeth together to prevent a scream that was edging off the tip of her tongue.

Kagome infused more power into her daggers, burning the demon in front of her. She turned to her side and slashed one long cut into the other demon that had hurt her. Both demons turned into dust from their wounds.

She heard a scream of pain, and Kagome gasped at the sound of it. That was Lady Silva!

Kagome raced up the large and new staircase. She could hear clanking sounds and warrior cries outside but her mind was to get to Lady Silva. When she got the room, Kagome saw Nanomaru holding off four of them while six of them where around Lady Silva. Kagome could see blood on the ground underneath her, pooling. She jumped into the battle and took out two of the demons quickly, holding back one of them as she felt her hairs stand up on end. She ducked and watched the one behind her kill the demon before her.

Kagome rolled and ducked away from the last three attacks, hearing Nanomaru going down. Kagome cursed under her breath, swinging around fast. She had her weapons infused with her reiki once more. There were only two demons left now. Breathing hard, Kagome wasn't going to let Lady Silva or Nanomaru die. She wasn't going to fail what Lord Toga was letting her handle.

She gripped her daggers and charged swiftly, even though she was still losing blood. Her mind was on the task of moving but quietly wondered where the hell Sesshomaru was. She stuck one demon in his belly, smirking at him as she pulled out the dagger quickly.

While she was purifying him, Kagome was grabbed around the middle hard and slammed into a wall. Making a dent from the impact, she summoned her reiki towards her back, the demon then dropping her to the ground. Suddenly Kagome heard a deafening _snap_. Turning around, Kagome saw that the last demon was hovering over Lady Silva's body, large daggers pointing at her large belly.

Kagome's eyes began to blur as she pulled herself up and raced towards the demon, using her body to slam into him. She took Sora Ki and killed the last one. Falling to the ground and breathing hard, Kagome made her way over to Lady Silva.

Kagome saw that she was pregnant; she smiled at this and placed a hand on her while she started to summon her reiki in small amounts to heal her. Kagome went slowly, healing her forehead that had a large gash and then moving towards the ankle bones that were sticking out. She wrapped it up and then went towards the round belly.

Healing the bruises around the unborn pup, she slowly moved back and went over to Nanomaru to see that his wounds were healing by themselves. Kagome sighed and used her powers to heal the abrasions on her forehead.

Trying to wake up Lady Silva to see what else was wrong, the miko bent over to listen to the pup's heartbeat, her powers focusing on her hearing. Kagome gasped at this, hearing the faint thumps.

"Lady Kagome?" Lady Silva's weakened voice whispered out.

Kagome looked at her with sadden eyes. "Lady Silva…"

"I can't feel my pup! What is wrong with my pup?" the lady commanded, growing more and more hysterical.

"I… Your pup is having trouble," Kagome explained to her.

"My pup! No! Kagome, please save my pup," Lady Silva cried out.

Kagome thought back to an old lesson that she learned from Sesshomaru's miko at his palace. "I can do that. I can save your pup."

"Then do it," Lady Silva uttered to her.

Kagome nodded her head as Nanomaru began to wake. "Milady."

"Nanomaru, I need you to get three female servants in here now," the miko ordered.

He raced out and five minutes later there were three female servants in the room. "See about the damages and the status of the soldiers," she told him. "Then get the Lord Toga back here."

Nanomaru left again so Kagome turned to the three servants. "What are your names?" In turn, she learned that they were Sakura, Rin and Aya. "Aya, I need to you get me some hot water. Rin, I need white chalk, and Sakura I need extra blankets," Kagome directed them.

Looking at the group racing out of the room, she knew that this was going to be very dangerous to use but Kagome had no choice if she were to save both Lady Silva and her pup. She needed to start chanting.

The lady was bleeding from the inside. Kagome could also hear something that was puckered. Lady Silva's rib cage was very much crushed. Having her work cut out for her, she knew she had to save the pup first.

The three servants raced into the room again, one after the other. More blankets, hot water and white chalk were in their hands. Kagome was thankful for them.

A/N- Here is this chapter. I hope you like it. Bye

 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Chant

Kagome took the white chalk from one servant as she drew two large circles with symbols around it, the drawings necessary for the chant to work.

"Sakara, Rin, please move Lady Silva onto the first circle," Kagome murmured to them.

The two moved her into the first circle. "Aya, after I'm done I need you to bring down both of your bodies."

Kagome took out some herbs that would work with her human body. "This will help me. You need to get hot water and place the herb into it. When that's done, give it to me."

Kagome drew some symbols on Lady Silva and herself, the both of them naked. Kagome blushed at this a bit but then she lay down. "After I'm done, I'm probably going to scream, so Rin stay outside and stop any soldier from coming in – even Sesshomaru and Lord Toga. Take this." Kagome gave her two sutras with a chant on it.

Kagome completely lay down and slowly started with the ritual.

"Kami exaudi placitum… Hoc pup confido ad te… Transferre pup in me… In hoc utero usque in pup est natus!"

Kagome and Lady Silva glowed red, white and pink. Slowly they turned back their normal color. Kagome bit her lip to keep her shriek in, until she could bear it no more. She screamed in pain for this chant was hard to use. It was only to be used by the same kind of being: Inu demoness to Inu demoness, human to human or any kind of demon or half breed.

Sakura and Aya had to cover their ears and closed their eyes. Rin was outside as she screamed, wincing at the sound as she heard soldiers coming her way.

"Stop, go back to your duties! Lady Kagome has asked that no one to go in," Rin ordered.

They nodded their heads and disappeared so that they couldn't hear anymore screaming.

… _.Sesshomaru….._

Sesshomaru was practicing his moves away from the palace. He jumped and brought out his whip, cutting down five trees when he heard the screams.

_Mate! She is in danger again!_

Sesshomaru didn't listen to his beast for he was already gone and near the palace. He saw dead soldiers on the ground as he continued onwards.

"Halt, my prince! Lady Kagome has ordered that no one go in," a female servant told him.

His ears continued to hear her screams of pain and this servant was getting in his way to get to her.

Rin sighed, as she knew her young master wasn't going to listen. She took out a sutra and placed it on his forehead, stopping him.

Rin only hoped that it would last until Lady Kagome came out.

… _..Inside the Room…._

Kagome screamed in pain as she transferred the pup. Aya took the warm water, dripping it onto Lady Kagome and then onto Lady Silva.

Sakura stood and watched everything from afar, hoping that both ladies would be okay.

It seemed to be going on for hours when it was only fifteen minutes, when finally Kagome stopped screaming. Her body shot up with a high fever, and Sakura had made her the herbal drink right away. The moment it was ready, she gave it to the miko, having her drink it completely.

Lady Silva was kept warm on her bed while Lady Kagome was brought to her room with a blanket covering her from seeing eyes – including Sesshomaru's.

Lord Toga cut down another enemy when he heard someone calling to him. He didn't have time to answer as he sliced down the next enemies. He howled at the sky as he felt his mate being hurt. He turned back and ordered his general to attack head on.

"Lady Kagome has come back. The palace was under attack but the enemy has been defeated. Lady Silva was hurt and Lady Kagome is healing her," the messenger said quickly to his lord.

His red eyes turned golden again as he nodded his head, taking off towards his mate and home.

Hours later, he got to the palace to see the soldier burning all the enemy soldiers' bodies. He landed and went towards the main doors. Lord Toga walked into the entrance way, heading towards his mate's room. Standing outside and blocking his path was Aya, a servant of the palace.

"Milord, Lady Kagome would like you to see her before you go see your mate. Lady Silva is still recovering," Aya told him softly.

"Tell Lady Kagome that my mate comes first before any duty," Lord Toga answered.

Aya sighed at this and then pulled out the sutra that Rin gave her to stop their lord. She swiftly placed it on his forehead and then he stopped. His eyes were turning red as he fought against the spell.

Kagome must have heard the exchange, as she called for Rin to help her out of bed. She walked out of her room with the servant's help. She growled at him the moment Lord Toga was in her sights.

"When I ask you to come to me first, I would like you to come. When I got here, the enemy was starting to attack. I ordered the soldiers to kill them all. I thought no one would be using the back way. When I saw some going that way I followed and killed most of them but they got to Lady Silva and injured her badly. I healed her as well as I could without hurting the pup. Your pup…."Kagome stopped when the demon lord broke free of the sutra and grabbed her hard.

"What about my pup?" Toga asked.

"Just smell," Kagome told him.

He sniffed, his eyes widening as he looked down at Kagome's belly. "How? Why?" Lord Toga asked without complete sentences.

" _How_ : I used a chant that I learned from someone in the time I was going to. _Why_ was the pup would have died within Lady Silva, so I used this chant. It's dangerous though, and normally I could only use it if the females are of the same breed," Kagome answered him.

He let her go, hesitating a moment before he hugged her. "Where is Silva?"

"In your room, resting from the spell and from her wounds that I healed," Kagome said with a yawn. "Looks like I need to stay here until the pup is born."

Lord Toga smiled at Kagome.

"You do know that my mate was pupped most of the five months. You have two to three weeks left," Lord Toga stated. "I guess you need to know what Inu youkai males do when their mates are pupped."

"Lord Toga, for the last time, Sesshomaru and I are not mates or to be mated. I'm not his bitch either," Kagome stated in a firm and final tone.

"Oh really, my mate," Sesshomaru's voice replied from somewhere down the hall.

Kagome looked over to see him looking at her, then to her belly. She watched as his nose started sniffing around her, eyes widening.

"Sesshomaru, where were you when this happened?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "I was training to make sure that I would be powerful enough to protect my **mate**. I didn't hear the battle but I did hear you scream."

Kagome growled as him, and when she felt a sudden sickness sweep over her she stopped, placing her hand over her mouth. She could hear Lord Toga chuckling at her. Lifted by Sesshomaru, the demon raced back into her room where a bowl was.

Sesshomaru heard the retching, smelled the awful scent, but he gently picked her up and laid her down on her bed.

"Sesshomaru, thank you," Kagome stated, closing her eyes. Her door opened as Lord Toga came into the room with one servant carrying a chair.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Since my mate is sleeping and isn't the one that is pupped, I need to be around Kagome who is pupped," Lord Toga simply replied.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye.


	10. Chapter Ten: Worry

Kagome woke up to see two Inu beside her. Yawning and stretching, she slowly moved out of the bed, noticing her belly was swollen and big with Lord Toga's pup. She wondered if Inuyasha was going to be born by her. Her mind tried to wrap around it but it still wasn't sinking in. She heard the servants going about their duties and work outside of the room.

Kagome wondered when she would be truly going home and not almost seventy years or seventy-five years. She had to heal the well a few more times. Kagome hoped that Shippo was okay and that everyone else was too.

… _Present Time…_

Inuyasha sat in the tree near Kaede's hut. He could hear Shippo struggling to fall asleep. He jumped down and walked into the hut, heading towards Shippo. He felt the small child shiver from the cold, so he pulled out Kagome's blanket that they still had and covered him with it.

Inuyasha went out and kept watch as Kikyo floated towards the well. She would help them get Kagome back.

The next morning came, and Sango was the first to wake up. She stretched out her sore muscles and then began to practice with her sword first, then her inventor. Her moves were just a bit sluggish, and Inuyasha knew it was due to the fact that Kagome wasn't cheering her on. Miroku came out and went to help the village men, not even smiling at any cute girls. Kagome's disappearance had affected everyone.

Shippo was suffering the most… Inuyasha jumped down again and walked into the hut. His sensitive nose notified him that something was wrong with the kit. He quickly went towards him and then placed his clawed hand on his forehead, pulling it away fast. The kit had a fever – a high one.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha called out as he wrapped Shippo to his chest, keeping him warm. Kaede came in and noticed Inuyasha with a worried look on his face.

"What do ye want, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"It's Shippo," he told her. Kaede went over to him and felt his forehead. She went alone her hut and gathered some herbs, crushing them together and making them into a paste for medicine.

… _Past Time…_

It hit her like a battle cry. Kagome held onto the wall, feeling the pain and illness that Shippo felt, too sick without her to heal him. Her mind went into full panic as the pup within her started to move franticly. It was the pup's movements that caused Lord Toga to open his eyes. He looked at the bed to see that Kagome was no longer there. Quickly he darted his eyes to the wall, seeing Kagome's face twisted in pain and fear.

Lord Toga got up swiftly, waking up his son. He went over to Kagome. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him and burst out crying. "My kit is sick, very sick. I can feel him through our bond. "

Sesshomaru stilled completely. "Your _kit_?"

She nodded.

Lord Toga sighed at this and then brought her to his chest. He growled softly and then whispered a spell to make her fall asleep. He knew that she wouldn't go to sleep without an aid. Now, he needed to find someone that was connected with his future son to tell him what was going on. Lord Toga picked her up and lay her down on the bed. He covered her up and placed his clawed hand on her belly. He could feel his pup responding to the touch. Smirking, he looked at his son and nodded, deciding to leave the room.

Sesshomaru's mind was still processing the fact that she had a kit. He wondered who the kit was. Who was the father and was the father still alive?

Maybe this was why she kept on saying that he wasn't her alpha.

… _Sesshomaru from the Present…_

Sesshomaru woke up, his body waiting for something to happen. Since his mate… well, his soon-to-be mate; Kagome was in his past time. He was getting new memories that weren't there before. Like the one that his mother was still alive with his baby sibling. They didn't survive when they were attacked at the palace but now.

Kagome's kit was sick and she was also pupped by his baby sibling. His mother was okay now. He sighed at this and yelled, "Jaken!"

Within moments that green toad came running into the room. "Milord."

"Get Lady Kina," Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken struggled to his feet as he nodded his head, and then he left the room.

… _Lady Silva…_

Lady Silva woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She yawned as she smelled her mate coming into the room.

"Toga," she said, looking at him lovingly.

He smiled at her, licking her neck in affection. He lightly bit into her, just over her mark to renew it. He licked the blood from her neck as the wound sealed over.

"Kagome's kit is sick. She's so worried that I had to place her under a sleeping spell. Sesshomaru was shocked to hear that she already had a kit," Lord Toga said.

"What? Lady Kagome came back?" Lady Silva asked in disbelief.

Lord Toga raised an eyebrow. "Mate, what do you remember?"

Lady Silva's eyes widened as she suddenly looked to her belly, only to see nothing there. "My pup! Where's my pup?" Her mind went hysterical, tears coming down as she looked at her stomach where her pup could once be seen.

"Silva, calm down, please the pup is safe! Lady Kagome had to use a chant to save him. The pup is within her right now," Toga told her.

Then Silva's mind jolted up as she remembered everything after she got hurt. "You're right mate, Kagome's kit is sick? We need to try to get a hold of future Sesshomaru, and now," Silva said. She got up and went towards her kimono, Toga helping her get into it. He carried her into the bath house and they had a bath together. Then they went they separate ways. Toga went into his office to find a way to let future Sesshomaru know about Kagome's kit while Silva went into the room where Kagome was with her son, Sesshomaru.

Silva undid the spell and told Kagome that everything would be fine with her kit. He was getting his treatment to stop the fever. Even though she knew this, Kagome still felt worried.

Silva told her that the first snow fall was starting now. Kagome's eyes lit up as she got out of the bed with the help of Silva, noticing that Sesshomaru was no longer at her side. Kagome stared outside to see falling snow; the ground was getting covered. Kagome smiled and felt her worries start to fade away.

"Lady Silva, Toga told me that the pup will be due in three weeks. I'm sorry but if I do that chant again, the pup could die from it. I will have to be the one to give birth to your pup," Kagome told her apologetically.

"Kagome, I trust you. And I will be there all the way," Lady Silva murmured to her.

Kagome stayed at the palace for one week as she meet all the new pups, kits and cubs that lived within the palace. She smiled at them but she still missed her Shippo – her son. Kagome taught the youkai children new games to play in winter. They made wooden planks and she taught them to go down a hill. They wanted her to go down with them, so she placed a pillow around her belly to protect the pup. She slid down; Kagome was having so much fun with the game.

Nanomaru and Sho stood out and looked around when they heard giggling and laughing to their right. They moved over to see Lady Kagome having fun with the youkai children, teaching them how to slide down a hill. They smiled as they went back to duty.

Silva stood up and went to find Kagome and her pup. She walked into the library, but there was no Kagome. She headed towards the bath house, but she was still nowhere to be found.

Eventually, she stopped Kagome's servant and asked. "Have you seen Lady Kagome?" Silva questioned.

"Hai, I have milady. Lady Kagome is outside playing with the pups in the snow," she told her, barely waiting before going on with her duties.

Silva nodded her head and then went out to find Kagome. When she did, she never expected to see her flying down a hill with snow on it, on a wooden plank with a pillow around her pup.

"Kagome!" Silva yelled out.

Kagome looked over and smiled at her. "Lady Silva, you got to try it."

Silva thought about it at first, soon smirking. "What the heck."

She took Kagome's plank and climbed towards the top of the hill. Sitting down on it, the pups pushed so she could gain speed. Her face lit up as Lady Silva laughed, flying down the hill. When she stopped at the bottom, she stood up, smiling at Kagome.

"That was fun, but now you need to rest," Lady Silva ordered.

"I know. You guys keep having fun!" Kagome said to the children, as she started to walk with Lady Silva back into the palace.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time, bye


	11. Pain

A/N- Here is chapter eleven. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named WitchyGirl99 for doing this chapter. Thanks.

Lady Silva helped Kagome into the bed, when the young miko felt Shippo getting worse.

"Silva…. Shippo!" she screamed, trying to get out of the bed but Lady Silva kept her here. She muttered out a sleeping spell for Kagome, leaving the room the moment she went unconscious. She walked out and was stopped by her son.

"Mother, I heard Kagome. Is she okay?"

Lady Silva wasn't going to lie to her son. "If her adopted son doesn't heal and fast, he will die.

As for Kagome, she will die of heartbreak," Silva told him.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and were going to mark her to stay with him, when he felt sleepy. He cursed his mother and her knowledge of sleeping spells. He growled at his mother and then fell into a deep sleep.

Lady Silva caught him and picked him up, taking him back towards his room.

… _Present Time Sesshomaru…_

"Milord, Lady Kina is here," Jaken yelled.

Sesshomaru got up and walked out to greet this healing female. "Welcome to the Western Lands. This Sesshomaru greets you."

He could see she had long flowing pink hair and her eyes were of an even darker pink. She was a Neko demoness with a long tail that was wrapped around her shoulders like a scarf.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You have summoned me to heal someone," she stated, probing for more.

"Hai, I have, but we need to get to him first," Sesshomaru replied as he walked up to her and gently picked her up.

She hissed at this but said nothing. She knew Sesshomaru's reputation about his lack of patience. Her body was being placed onto a cloud and then swiftly, the two of them headed towards someplace.

Sesshomaru soon landed at the elder miko's hut when his brash brother stormed out.

"What are you doing here? You bastard!" Inuyasha hollered.

"The kit is ill. If he doesn't get better then he will die and Kagome will suffer the loss of her kit," Sesshomaru stated as he led Lady Kina past the Inu-hanyou, who had a look of astonishment plastered across his face.

Inuyasha really thought that Sesshomaru would be so stupid as to not notice the changes to Kagome and her kit's auras. Heck, he remembered having her under his body, covering her together by the tree. His inner beast was trying to claw out of his cage to get to her.

He also remembered the blast of her reiki into his shoulder, and the pain it caused. It appeared that his younger self also had experience with her reiki. He laughed at her words because she was clearly his mate. He would just have to prove to her that he was when she came back.

He missed her too much. He had had to go back to the western palace to get away from Inuyasha yelling and trying to whip out his sword at him. Now here he was again, pushing the door over to walk inside the hut.

He could see the elder miko trying to bring Shippo's fever down. "Lady Kina, this is Lady Kaede. I need you to heal this kit."

Lady Kina went towards the kit and took in his appearance. She could sense reiki flowing in him and his youki emerging with it.

"Who was his mother and why isn't she here?" Lady Kina asked.

Sango, who had woken up to see her, answered. "Shippo's real mother died long ago. Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko, had adopted him in human and youkai terms."

Lady Kina processed that in her mind. "And Lady Kagome is?" She needed to know this, for if she was going to heal him then it would be best if the mother was held down by her mate or alpha.

"Lady Kagome is…" Sango started to explain but then she looked at Sesshomaru, the alpha of the group.

"This Sesshomaru is getting tired of your questions," he growled.

Lady Kina nodded her head and went back to the sleeping kit. She took out the white chalk she had and drew a triangle around the small boy. She then chanted words that no one could understand, sitting down. Cross-legged, she closed her eyes and placed and chalk barrier around the both of them, cutting her hand and also placing a blood couldn't be interrupted when she was healing the kit. She would need all of her energy to do this. With a cup of her blood, she placed some drops on Shippo's face. He moved but didn't open his eyes.

She was thankful for this, sitting back down and chanting more words as Shippo glowed blue. Instantly, he let out a scream of pain.

Sesshomaru watched, listening to the kit screaming. He clawed at the barrier with help from Inuyasha, the demon slayer, the monk and the elderly miko Kaede. Sesshomaru's beast snarled at the barrier, for nothing they did was breaking it. They would now have to suffer Shippo's painful cries for his mother.

Kagome moved her head sharply, feeling her son's pain. She broke through Lady Silva's spell, waking up to see that Sesshomaru was sleeping near to her. Getting up, Kagome opened the door and ran out speedily. Someone was hurting her kit and that person would pay dearly.

She didn't care if she was pupped; she needed to get to her son now.

Lord Toga sat down and read though his scrolls when he felt Kagome panicking again. He got up and went to see what was wrong. Once he opened the door, he looked into the room to see that she wasn't there. He sniffed the air and almost growled. Quickly going after her, Lord Toga knew where she was headed. She would be trying to go back to see her kit. Something must have been happening to him.

Toga transformed and took off swiftly. Soon, he was at the well. He could smell Kagome coming closer, but she would go no farther than him. Lord Toga would not let her go; she was pupped with his and his mate's child. She needed to stay saw her running into the clearing, her face drawn with anguish and his heart went out to her. The moment the young miko spotted him, she stopped.

"Lady Kagome, you can't go," Lord Toga ordered.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kagome screamed, throwing a ball of reiki towards him. Toga whipped it away and then vanished, moving to her back. He gently grabbed her, trying to hold on without hurting her or the pup, even as she struggled.

He was getting burned quickly from her reiki; he needed to do something, and fast. He called for his mate to bring Sesshomaru. Long moments passed, and soon Lord Toga felt two strong youkai coming his way. He struggled for a long as he could but was soon blasted into a tree.

Kagome raced towards the well now that she was free. Lady Silva and his son landed nearby, but Lord Toga feared it may be too late. "Sesshomaru, go and stop her!" he yelled weakly.

Silva gasped at his condition, running towards him. "Toga!"

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and charged after her. He jumped, landing on top of Kagome and making her fall to the ground. His pelt wrapped around her belly, trying to protect the pup from the ground.

"Let me go, Shippo is screaming in pain! He is being hurt!" Kagome exclaimed in anger, struggling to try and get away from him.

Sesshomaru gently purred into her back but it wasn't calming her down. He moved her head and nipped her neck, making her go still as his fangs toyed along Sesshomaru knew he got her attention, he stated, "Kagome, worrying about this in your condition isn't good for the pup or you. Koi, please don't hurt my sibling."

Kagome gasped at this, tears in her eyes. She never wanted to hurt anyone. Relaxing into Sesshomaru, the demon gently lifted her up. Her mind went back to his word: _Koi_.

Kagome's eyes widened, replaying it in her head.

" _Koi."_

_She was being held against a tree while they were training. She started to tell him that she had fully adopted Shippo in human and youkai terms. She remembered the growls that came from deep in his chest, his almost red eyes staring when she said that word._

" _Koi."_

_After that, he let her go and they started to train._

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said and then fainted into his arms.

Sesshomaru became alarmed at this, sitting down with her in his lap and sniffing her. She was just overwhelmed, the unconsciousness lasting for only a few minutes before she woke back up.

"Lord Toga!" she gasped, now fully alert and trying to climb out of Sesshomaru's lap.

"Sesshomaru, your father!"

The demon understood and got up, but didn't let her walk. He carried her over to Lord Toga, who was still lying hurt against the tree.

Kagome looked at him and had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lord Toga…" she whispered as she healed him.

He looked at her while she cried into Sesshomaru's chest. He looked at his son for a moment and then reached out to the young miko to hug her. Once she was in his arms, she latched onto him, still crying. His rumbling purrs slowly stopped the onslaught of tears running down her face.

Kagome let go and looked at the ground. She made a small gasp in pain, loud enough that everyone could hear it. Toga sniffed and his eyes widened in shock. Silva growled loudly at them. "Toga…"

Sesshomaru had already picked her up and swiftly started to run back to the palace.

"I guess Sesshomaru would be doing that. We should go," Silva said.

Toga nodded and got up, running off to following his son.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye.


	12. Birth

A/N- Here is chapter twelve to this story. Wow, I guess everyone loves this story. I didn't think it would have this many reviews to it at all. Thanks to my fan and the ones that reviewed it. Thank you to my beta reader named WitchyGirl99 for beta reading it. Thanks.

Sesshomaru raced back home with Kagome whimpering in pain. She had moved her face into his chest, crying and rubbing her face against his chest to seek comfort. Sesshomaru was startled by this; he knew only pups did this when they were hurt.

Even he did it to his mother or his father. He could smell her blood. It was very different; it truly held the smell like the aura of a new life. He landed at the palace and raced towards the birthing room. He walked into it to see the female healers making sure that everything was ready. When he growled at them, they turned and saw Lady Kagome within the heir's arms.

"My prince, please place her onto the bed and leave," one of the healers in pink stated.

Sesshomaru growled at her order but he did comply with them. He placed Kagome down and then raced out of the birthing room to see his mother going in and his father waiting for the pup.

Silva went into the room and saw Kagome crying in pain. She went over to her and nodded to the females within the room. They helped Lady Silva into a different plain white yukata and then moved Kagome up so Silva could go behind her.

Once Silva was behind Kagome, she nodded her head at the birthing servants to let Kagome go onto her chest. She purred as Kagome leaned against her, feeling the young miko incrementally relaxing. Silva sniffed Kagome to determine when her water would break.

"Ready the hot spring," Silva ordered the servants. The warm waters would help Kagome with her pains and get her into labor faster. Once she heard the birthing healers leave, she stripped Kagome out of her kimono that she was still in. She then did the same thing to herself and carried her into the hot springs.

Kagome groaned a bit as she relaxed, Silva rubbing her shoulders. She could hear her saying what would happen during her labor. Kagome was scared but Silva had calmed her down quite a lot.

An hour later, Kagome's water broke fully. Silva had then placed herself behind her. She summoned a birthing servant tell her mate about the choker she had for her. The servant left the room and immediately saw her lord. She told him what Lady Silva told her.

* * *

Lord Toga quickly went into their room and into a dresser to find a choker made by his mate. The choker was made of white leather, adorned with pink stones and small sparkles that could be seen in Kagome eyes when she was cheerful and carefree. There was a chain on it with his mate's fang. Toga took it and felt his mate's, his son's and Midoriko's powers all together. He smiled at this and raced back to the birthing servant.

She took it and disappeared through the doors where no male was allowed to go.

* * *

"Here, Milady," the servant said as she gave Lady Silva the choker.

Silva held it to Kagome to show her. "Kagome, this will help you not attack me or anyone else. It's made by me. It will subdue your powers of purification. Don't worry, I can take it off after you give birth."

Kagome thought for a moment or so. She nodded her head, feeling Silva place it around her neck. The choker was a bit cold and instantly Kagome could tell that something was blocking her reiki. The feeling scared her, but she knew that she could trust Lady Silva.

Her labor pains were coming faster and stronger. Kagome screamed in agony as she bit her lip to not hurt Silva by grasping the demoness' hand too tightly. She could hear her whispering soft and smoothing words.

Soon, Kagome felt the need to push. She tightened her hands within Silva's grip and she pushed down hard. Kagome stopped when she was told and the pushed again when she felt a second pain coming her way.

Kagome continued to do this as she pushed and then stopped. She didn't know when she would be done or how long she had been in labor for. All she knew was the pain that she was in. She pushed harder as she felt the pup coming out. Slowly she was being stretched out wide as she was continued to push. Soon she felt the last of the pup was out. She leaned onto Silva, pushing out the placental. She could hear the pup's cries. It was music to her ears and Kagome pushed herself up and then back down onto the bed. She turned to see Silva taking off her yukata that was wet with blood at the bottom. Kagome continued to watch her as Silva laid on the next bed.

She watched as one female healer placed the pup onto Silva's stomach. She heard and saw her growling lightly at the baby. The pup stopped crying, trying to sniff out its mother.

Kagome closed her eyes, the healers surrounding her to make sure she was okay since she was a human giving birth to a demon. She opened her eyes again to see Lady Silva standing over her with the pup in her arms.

"Kagome, could you hold her while I take off the choker?" Lady Silva asked her.

When Kagome was ready, Silva placed the pup into her arms. Kagome could look down at the tiny pup. She had silver hair, and while she couldn't see the color of her eyes yet, the young miko had a feeling they would be gold. The only another noticeable characteristic that was on the pup was a small moon shape birth mark with a…

Kagome stared at it; it was a symbol of a powerful miko. Her mark was on the pup. She got it after her training with Sesshomaru, though it was in a place that no one could find unless you were doing something with her. It was almost under her right breast. It was a tear drop that was upside down with a heart at the end, blue and pink. The pup's mark was the same color. The marking was on her cheek. Kagome soon felt her powers coming back, sighing as she gave back the female pup to Lady Silva.

The female birthing healers cleaned the room and got Kagome into the hot springs, filling it with healing herbs that would help her get better from giving birth. She got back out and wasn't sore or in pain. She smiled to have her own weight back again. The moment she and Lady Silva started to walk out, they were nearly attacked by the two Inu males.

* * *

"Mate, this is our new pup," Silva told Lord Toga as she handed the baby over.

Toga held onto his new pup and took a sniff. His eyes widened and he purred loudly, looking to his mate and then Kagome.

Sesshomaru gently grabbed Kagome, but the young woman rolled her eyes. "Go and see her," Kagome urged.

_SHE? I HAVE A SISTER!_

Sesshomaru could feel his inner beast purring at the thought of protecting her already from suitors. First they would need to get though him and then his father. He let go of Kagome and walked over to Lord Toga. Sesshomaru saw his sister, his heart swelling at the most beautiful sight. She was looking at him, gurgling, and the demon prince sniffed her. His beast imprinted her scent into his nose.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time, see ya.


	13. The Stolen Kiss and Back Down the Well Again

A/N- Here is chapter thirteen to Oh No! I'm half way to the end of this story. That's great and I hope you enjoyed reading what going on with this story. Thank you to my beta reader named WitchyGirl99 for beta reading this chapter and whole story so far. Thanks.

Kagome moved away from the family as she went towards her room to get some rest. She needed to think of a plan to get back home. Opening the door and walking into the room, Kagome went and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru took his sister and held her to him as she cried out. He growled softy to let her know that he was her brother, but she wouldn't stop.

"Sesshomaru, she's hungry son," Lady Silva told him. She took the pup away from him and went towards the nursery to feed her. Toga followed Silva with a spring in his step.

Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome gone. He sniffed her out and to his relief, he realized that she was back in her room sleeping. Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt tired too, taking off his haori and crawling onto the bed. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her closer to him.

… _Present Time…_

Lady Kina stopped her ministrations since Shippo's fever had gone. She stood up and went over to the young kit, starting to wash off the blood on his face. When she looked over her shoulder, she realized the rest of the group was looking at her. She called down her barriers, Sesshomaru immediately taking her by the neck and stating menacingly at her, "Why was my mate's son in pain?"

"The fever was started by him missing his mother so much. She needs to be here or he will get sick again," Lady Kina replied, blinking before she disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru went over to Shippo and he sniffed him. He growled smoothly at the kit when Shippo groaned in pain again. There was silence in the room, ever since he stated that Kagome was his mate.

Suddenly, Inuyasha started to yell. "What do you mean, 'mate'?!"

He could tell that Inuyasha wasn't going to let him leave without a fight. "Hai, she's my mate."

"Where is her marking then?" Inuyasha asked.

He growled at this, walking towards the door and deciding not to respond. It wasn't until the monk spoke up that the question was answered. "You scent marked her."

"Hai, this Sesshomaru did," Sesshomaru said to them, leaving the hut and then flying back to the palace. He was getting new memories – one about a female sibling. Another memory slowly came to him, this one with him sleeping in the same bed as his miko.

… _Past Time…_

Hours had passed before one of the sleeping figures on the bed woke up. Kagome opened her eyes to see that it was still light out. She tried to move when she felt arms around her tighten.

She glanced behind her to see Sesshomaru sleeping beside her. She huffed out a puff of air as she pushed against him.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't let me go right now you will be a world of pain," she growled out. She must have said something funny since he started to smirk. Clearly he didn't believe her when she said a 'world of hurt.' She sent out her reiki towards his chest, pushing him into the wall and breaking both it and the wall behind it. She smiled at him as she walked away, planning on going to see Lord Toga.

Suddenly she was grabbed forcefully and pressed into the wall, Sesshomaru's red eyes indicating that his beast had broken free. She rolled her eyes at him, not even a bit scared. "The mighty Sesshomaru has lost control over his beast," Kagome stated.

"Submit!" he growled at her.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him and wondered if he was mad in the mind. "No," she said, struggling to get away from him.

Sesshomaru's beast snapped, his lips crushing against hers and making them bleed. Kagome winced in pain as she tried to scream. His tongue snaked into her mouth when it opened and he continued to roughly kiss her.

Kagome struggled against him, soon feeling his hand roaming up her body. Her eyes widened at the violation but before she could scream any more he let go of her. His lips left hers instantly, but not before softly licking the cuts to heal them.

Sesshomaru stepped away from her, his eyes downcast. He couldn't believe that his beast had taken control over him, and that he would mate with her when she was unwilling. He had to get away from her now. He swiftly left her in the hallway while he went outside to train.

Kagome had seen Sesshomaru's face before he ran off. She had never seen him that worried about anything. She knew it was his beast. Placing her hand on her lip, she knew that the real Sesshomaru had healed her since there were no more cuts and no blood. Kagome smiled at this and wondered where they would be right now if she was to mate with him. It was then she remembered how Sesshomaru had taken advantage of her, how he hadn't had the nerve to ask for permission. She shook her head at this and then heard a timid, "Lady Kagome?" Kagome turned to see Lady Mika and Lord Ryo walking towards her. She bowed to them and stood up.

"Hello, Lord Ryo and Lady Mika," the miko said.

"You're back…" Mika started, unsure as to how to continue. Kagome nodded and told them of what had happened to her last time, and how things were going now. "So they have a female pup. I must see her," Mika said excitedly, looking at her mate.

"You go see her," Ryo told her. She gave him a kiss and a lick on his chin before she sniffed out Lady Silva.

"Lord, if you want to see Lord Toga I'm looking for him to heal the well again," Kagome said.

Ryo nodded his head. Even if she saved his heir, he didn't fully trust her. Still, he let her follow him towards Lord Toga. Knocking on the door, he heard a cry and a hoarse, "Come in."

They walked into the room and saw Silva growling at the lord and then looking at her.

"Toga, I want to get the well healed now. I need to see Shippo-chan," Kagome told him.

"I'm coming," Lord Toga said curtly.

Lady Mika looked at Silva and knew what she wanted. "I'll help too," Mika offered.

"Let's get going then."

Lord Toga took Kagome into his arms, summoning his light ball. They disappeared from sight and towards the well. Lady Mika and Lady Silva followed closely behind. They all appeared in front of the well, Kagome and the other ladies going to their respective sides.

"Ready?" Lady Mika asked.

Calling forth her powers, Kagome realized how well it was going. Her reiki was stronger and growing more steadily. Lady Mika and Lady Silva had different colors in their youki. Silva's was the color of her hair while Mika's was the color of her eyes. Kagome could feel the well getting better and better with each passing minute.

Suddenly, the moment was broken by Lord Toga's voice. "Ladies, stop now before you hurt the well."

They took the long way back to the palace, the forest full of color and life that Kagome loved to see. At the palace, everything was already ready. Her pack was prepared, Lady Silva standing beside it with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I…" Kagome stopped herself and then smiled at her. "Thank you for all of your help."

Lord Toga smiled at her and stated, "The pleasure is all ours." He picked her up and flew her back to the well. Kagome was already headed towards it the moment that they came to a stop. It took only a few seconds before Toga felt another presence, a soldier that he sent to protect Midoriko.

"Milord, Lady Midoriko is in battle. There are too many youkais," the soldier exclaimed.

Toga's eyes widened at this and he turned to see that Kagome was already gone.

Kagome had jumped into the well when she heard about Midoriko. She knew it was the final battle. She started to notice more changes with the colors that bathed her in lights, the well surrounding her as she travelled through.

It was slowly starting to go the right way, the way she knew.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya bye.


	14. News

A/N-Here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named WitchyGirl99 for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks.

Kagome landed on the ground again. She looked up to see dark skies. She started to climb up and then looked around, seeing no one around her. Moments later, Kagome felt rain drops falling onto her before quickly pouring down hard and fast.

It made seeing for Kagome impossible. She had to stop under a tree to start to get dry when she heard thunder and lightning rolling into the mix. She now needed to get somewhere safe and quickly, slowly moving away from the tree and heading towards the palace that was miles away.

Kagome slowly started to grow warm, and warmer, until she collapsed onto the ground within seeing distance of the palace. Her breathing was hard and heavy; her clothes were soaked wet to her bones. The young miko started to shiver and cough loudly.

She opened her eyes to see someone in the distance coming towards her. Kagome let her head fall back onto the ground; her body hurt all over. Vaguely she heard her name being called and then she was being picked up and raced somewhere.

Days later, Kagome groaned as the light hit her eyes. She closed them and slowly opened them again, letting in a bit of light as the seconds ticked on. The young woman looked around to see Sesshomaru sitting down on a chair sleeping. His hair was longer and it looked softer even though she hadn't yet touched it.

"Se…sshomaru." Her voice was raspy with disuse and without water.

She saw him jumping up fast as he looked at her. She had never known Sesshomaru to show so many emotions but this time his eyes were full of them. He moved over to her as he pushed her hair away. His forehead touched hers. Kagome sighed as she felt him pull away.

"So how many years is it this time?" Kagome asked, trying to liven up the mood.

Sesshomaru looked at her and stated, "This day would mark the one hundredth year since you had been gone."

Kagome smiled at this, but when she looked at Sesshomaru, she knew something was wrong. "Sesshomaru, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"…."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome demanded.

"Mother and Rin were killed fifty years ago," he told her.

Kagome's heart hurt at the revelation. She always had thought that Sesshomaru's mother was alive when she spoke to him before – before when he was teaching her to fight. There was no indication of this. But to lose his sister…Rin.

_Maybe that is why he keeps Rin around._

"Sesshomaru…." Kagome started to speak. When she gave up on her words as she pulled him down and gave him a hug, letting him hold onto her.

Sesshomaru's beast smirked at the position but also knew it was for the condolence to this tragedy. Sesshomaru held onto Kagome as he heard her stomach growl. He looked down at her to see her face was blushing. He smirked and chuckled inside of his mind.

"Hungry, mate?" Sesshomaru questioned.

There was that word again. She thought Sesshomaru would forget about it but she was wrong.

"Hungry is a yes. Mate is a no." She huffed at him. "Where's your father?"

She heard him growling at that this. "He's out frolicking with his new mate," Sesshomaru spat out.

Obviously this was a sore topic, but Kagome couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha was going to be conceived sometime soon. Sesshomaru saw her smiling and growled loudly at her.

"Oh shush, Sesshomaru. Now get me food. This Kagome is hungry!" she ordered him but his face cracked her up and she fell on his chest laughing so hard that tears were coming out.

Sesshomaru sighed at her. His mate was sure weird. Maybe that was why he picked her. He picked her up and carried her towards the dining wall. Kagome had finally stopped laughing, now noticing how much of the castle she had missed before. No one had ever given her a full tour of the castle. She knew where the office and her room were and that was all. She didn't even eat in the rooms, mostly because she was sleeping.

This time she was very hungry and without food for two hundred and forty four years. She still had only two hundred and six years to go now. She felt herself being placed down and helped into her seat. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled when she saw him sitting down too. Kagome also saw two servants coming into the room carrying trays. One placed hers in front of her and then stepped back. Sesshomaru took his and then made to get up and disappear. She knew what he ate and wasn't fazed by it.

"Sit! I have seen what you eat. Remember, I'm older than you," Kagome snapped at him. She was very hungry and the smells from her food were making her grumpy.

Sesshomaru looked at her and then finally sat back down. He had waited for the servant to take off the lid to see a pile of raw meat for him to eat. It had been carefully placed at his side as he reached over and grabbed the liver. It had the most vitamins so he ate it whole. His instincts kicked in as he continued to eat like he had not eaten in months. He devoured his food in a matter of minutes. He laid back and licked the blood from his face.

Kagome just looked at him and giggled out right. She ate hers and was looking at Sesshomaru finishing off his last piece. "We need to work on your eating skills," Kagome then told him as she saw him licking his face and then his clawed fingers.

Sesshomaru looked at her and growled lightly at her.

"Growl all you want, mister. But you will be learning eating skills," Kagome repeated.

Silence was heard.

"So, who is going to help me get to my time?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. His reply came in the form of red eyes and sharpened facial marks. Kagome stood up, preparing herself to defend against him. She could see him snarling at her and then looking down and up.

She smirked and then asked the closest servant to get her daggers and to bring them here. The servant left and that was when Sesshomaru chose to attack. Kagome moved away from him and jumped, kicking his chest when he came close. She flipped over him and took her daggers from the servant who just came back in. She readied them as she raced outside of the dining room and towards the palace doors. She pushed one open, dodging Sesshomaru's attack by rolling away.

Sesshomaru growled at her as she cut into his hand, watching her jump back for safety. What Kagome didn't realize was that the ground was still very wet and she fell down. The mud splatted everywhere and Kagome coughed some up when Sesshomaru landed on top of her. His fangs were on her neck.

"Sesshomaru, don't… Fight yourself," Kagome stated, her mind frightened. Her scent must have given off her emotions since she saw his eyes turn back to gold. "Please remove your fangs," Kagome whispered at him. She felt his fangs coming off from her neck and she squirmed to get a bit freer, noticing then that she was caked with mud.

"You look beautiful with mud on you," Sesshomaru stated after he locked his beast into its cage and made stronger walls around it. He had almost mated with her again unwillingly. She needed to stop saying that she wasn't his mate too. His beast was becoming powerful enough to get out.

"Sesshomaru, I need a bath now," Kagome whined.

He smirked at her and got up. He gave her his hand and helped her up. Kagome saw the expression on his face and started to walk away when she sensed him behind her. Swiftly, she turned and jumped on top of him.

Sesshomaru was shock; Kagome had jumped on him so that he fell down into the same mud puddle that she had been in. Now he was muddy.

_This could work to my situation._

He got up and carried Kagome towards the bath house. He opened the door and then closed it. When they were alone, Sesshomaru put her down and then began to take off his clothes.

"…Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Kagome questioned in horror, placing her hands over her eyes. She could hear him laughing at her. Kagome really wanted to purify his ass.

"I'm having a bath. I'm covered in mud like you, no thanks to you. Mate. Now strip bare and get in," Sesshomaru ordered her.

"Are you insane or have you just lost your mind? I'm not your mate!" Kagome yelled, poking his naked chest.

Wait…naked chest… Her eyes widened, even bigger than before.

"Kagome, please stop saying that. Even if you didn't know that my future self had scent marked you, you need to understand that scent will never come off unless you mate with…"

"With the future Sesshomaru," Kagome groaned out. "I guess it would be okay. But no wrong moves…"

"This Sesshomaru swears on his mother's grave that he would not touch you anyway that is deemed not suitable to be touched," Sesshomaru swore to her.

Kagome then breathed in and out as she turned and slowly took off her clothes. She took a towel and covered herself as her whole body went red, blushing head to toe.

Sesshomaru saw her, every inch, and it was prefect in every way. He got up and stood behind her.

A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time. Bye.


	15. Trust and Self-Control

A/N-Here is chapter fifteen for you to enjoy. Thank you to my beta reader named Witchgirl99 for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks again.

Chapter Fifteen: Trust and Self-Control

* * *

Kagome felted Sesshomaru behind her. She turned slowly to look at him, seeing him fight for control again. She was getting tired of these episodes, of being nothing more than an object of desire that she couldn't control. She stopped her thoughts right there. Remembering her ankle bracelet, she took it off and then gently chanted a spell on it. She then placed it on Sesshomaru's waist.

The bracelet would help Sesshomaru gain his control over his beast until she removed it. His eyes slowly were going back to gold. She smiled at him and moved away, stepping to the side with all the supplies to wash with.

Sesshomaru's beast paced in its cage, howling to be let out. Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he turned to see Kagome washing her body clear of the mud but it was caked on hard. He could see her struggling.

He made his way over to her. Kagome looked up and jumped back as she let go of the side. Her feet slipped and she went under fast. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he grabbed her arms and brought her back up and to his chest. He walked over to the seats and sat down with her sitting on his lap, coughing up water that she had swallowed.

Soon she was feeling better and she was suddenly quite aware that she was closer to Sesshomaru and his naked, majestic, god-like body. "Mmmmh, Sesshomaru would you please let me go?" Kagome asked, embarrassed.

"Just need a moment," he told her, sniffing her neck and sighing as he slowly let her go.

Kagome took the soap and continued to get clean. This was why she hated mud; it clung to everything and everywhere. She was getting annoyed when it was suddenly taken from her.

"I will help you," Sesshomaru stated, walking away to get something else. He sat down on an upper seat, motioning for her to come over.

_Hell no._

"No," Kagome almost yelled out to him.

"I only wish to help you get the mud off of you. You have this Sesshomaru's word that I will not touch you, I'll only wash you," Sesshomaru promised as he sat down and placed a towel over his manhood.

Kagome thought about it and remembered the very first time a mud youkai attacked them. Everyone had gotten muddy – all but Sesshomaru – and it was he who washed her back.

_Kagome went into the hot spring and placed her body wash onto her small face cloth, rubbing it against her skin. She removed the mud from her arms but then she heard a snap. Looking up, Kagome saw a tiger youkai staring at her with its tongue licking its lips._ " _You look tasty," he said and with that he pounced at her._

_Kagome jumped back and landed hard on her ankle. She hissed in pain as she saw the tiger youkai moving closer and then a flash of light was suddenly between them._ " _Sesshomaru," Kagome said, watching him kill the youkai. His clothes were wet and were now covered with blood._

" _Miko. Never leave the pack again. Come here," he told her._

_She shook her head at him as she heard him growl and pulled her closer. She was lifted up and was out of the hot springs naked, being held by Sesshomaru. She almost screamed when they jumped into the air and went somewhere._

_Sesshomaru landed soon, placing Kagome into a new hot spring and then he went in with only his loincloth on. She backed up as he sighed and told her, "I only wish to help you get the mud off of you. You have this Sesshomaru's word that I will not touch you, I'll only wash you."_

_He removed the mud and then got out._

Kagome knew that she could trust him again even if he was the younger version of the one she knew.

… **Present Time…**

Sesshomaru got a new memory again, smirking at it. His miko was having a bath with his younger self and had said the same thing to her in the hot springs when she was covered in mud. He remembered how she got the mud on her. They were fighting a mud youkai. Everyone had mud on them but him.

Boy he couldn't wait to have her back and in his arms. He knew that she would fight him about not asking her permission but he would have a plan. Then he would have to train her more as his rule over his lands was finally coming up and without a mate, he would lose them.

Shippo woke up a day later, seeing no Kagome. He was tired and wanted his mother. Even her items that had her scent were gone. He looked at Inuyasha as he came in and stayed with Shippo, even going so far to tell him that if he didn't eat, Inuyasha would make him. So Shippo kept eating his meals and continued to wait for his mother to return to him.

… **Past Time…**

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had never lied to her, so she moved over to him and turned her back to him. She looked forward as soon as she felt his clawed finger gently cleaning off her back. Kagome moaned in pleasure as he rubbed, trying to get the mud off. She closed her eyes as she moaned again, thinking about something else. Her eyes snapped opened and looked horrified the moment she realized what she was doing.

Sesshomaru placed soap onto a wash cloth and removed the mud from Kagome's back, hearing her moan with pleasure. Soon that would be different. He rubbed hard in an area, soon smelling her arousal. It smelled like cherries and vanilla. But as soon as it appeared it was gone; she must have remembered that he was there. After he was done with her back, arms and legs, Sesshomaru started to do her hair to get rid of all the mud that had dried in it.

"That kimono wasn't good," Kagome stated.

"Don't forget that you passed through time twice with that kimono. Of course it would fade and wouldn't be as strong as if it were new," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was just about done when she felt no sexual touches or anything. He had kept his word, moving away so that he could bathe himself. When he finished, they relaxed beside each other. Kagome trusted Sesshomaru, she determined, getting out and drying off. She then walked out of the bath house and towards her room.

Sesshomaru smirked at her actions. He guessed that Kagome didn't understand what this bath was really all about. This was a step of the courting ritual and it was the third last part before the mating ritual. This was a test of trust for the female and the endurance of self-control for the male. Even if she didn't know, when she allowed him to wash her, she admitted that she trusted him. With the bracelet helping him to control his inner beast, his endurance and self-control were sky-rocketing.

Both of them passed the test with flying colors. He also knew that she did have feelings for him.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until chapter sixteen. Bye.


	16. Chapter Sixteen:

A/N- Here is the next exciting Oh No! chapter sixteen. Thank you to my beta reader named WitchyGirl99 for beta reading this story. Thanks. See ya.

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

 

Kagome woke up after a long night of sleep. She looked around to see that she was still in her room at the palace. She got out of bed and took a look outside. Kagome would need to heal the well again. This time on her own, since lady Silva wasn't here anymore.

She heard the door knocking. "Come in!" Kagome called. The door opened to reveal Lord Toga. He smiled at her and Kagome went over to him.

"Milord, I'm sorry to hear that Lady Silva and Princess Rin were killed," Kagome said as she bowed to him. Her words held her sincerest condolences.

Lord Toga smiled at her and then pulled her into a hug. "I was mad at first, but I have found my way again," he told her.

"Hai, I heard from Sesshomaru that you have a new mate," Kagome stated to him.

He could feel that she knew already. "You knew?"

"Hai, I did. Your new mate will be the mother of Inuyasha," Kagome explained, telling him the truth.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Oh that would have gone well. Lady Silva would have freaked out in a bad way. You would have denied it to show that you were faithful to your mate. As a result, Inuyasha may have never been born," Kagome replied. Her voice was gentle despite the mocking words.

Lord Toga looked at her and then thought about what she said. It was true; if she told them then his old mate would have thought he was unfaithful to her. Then he smelled Sesshomaru walking this way. "Son," he said in greeting.

Sesshomaru looked at his father without kindness, only glaring eyes, before walking away. Lord Toga sighed at this.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru hard and then snapped. "Sesshomaru, get your head out of that ass of yours and say something!" Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her. "Oh, don't you glare at me mister. You are the one that was being rude," Kagome stated with her hands on her hips.

"This Sesshomaru has nothing to say to that man," he told her, leaving the moment the words left his lips.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I guess I have my work cut out for me." Kagome chased after him. Once she found him, she walked over to him. "Sesshomaru, what is this all about?"

"…"

"Is it because your father has founded love and happiness again with another woman that isn't your mother? If it is then you are being selfish about this. Your father needs to have loved again, as do you," Kagome explained to him.

Sesshomaru glanced at her before sighing. "It was that. But how could he forget mother like that?"

"He hasn't forgotten her; he's just left his sad past. Your father is trying to move on with his life and coming to terms with his depression. You're upset because you never had someone to talk to and be with you through this. Your father can help you if you just try," Kagome said softly, getting up moments later to leave him to his thoughts.

…Present Time…

Sesshomaru had just received a new memory. Kagome was telling him to talk with his father in his past. He wished that his father was still here. If she told him that back then – his _own_ back then – he may have turned out better.

Now Kagome only needed two hundred and six years to get back to him. He could feel the final battle coming soon.

…Inuyasha and the Group…

Kikyo and Shippo stood near the well and placed both hands on it.

"Okay, Shippo. Summon you youki and place it into the well," Kikyo gently told him.

Kikyo and Shippo were trying to heal the well so Kagome could get back faster. After the young kit woke up, Kikyo came back and told them that she would need Shippo's help. He immediately agreed to it as he jumped into her arms, softly crying.

Now he was determined to get his mother back. He saw Kikyo placing her reiki into the well with his youki. Very slowly, he actually started to feel the well healing itself with their powers. He had to stop soon since it was hard work for the little guy. Kikyo stopped too, walking over to Shippo and picking him up. She walked back towards the gang with Shippo in her arms.

"The well is beginning heal on both sides. I don't think we should do anymore. It might just freak out Kagome, or placed her into a new time. It is best to let her finish healing the well," Kikyo told them as she gave Shippo to Sango.

"I will try to let Kagome know," Kikyo told them, floating away.

Miles away, she sat down in a cave with a fire that was burning brightly. She was meditating, trying to focus on that smallest part of Kagome's soul that resided within her. Maybe that could connect with the other woman to let her know. Hours and hours passed as she tried to connect Kagome. Slowly she was starting to give up when she finally got it.

" _ Kagome…the well has been healed a bit by Shippo and I." _

…Past Time…

Kagome walked towards her room again and changed clothing. She packed her bag to prepare for her journey to the well when suddenly she heard something connect to her.

" _ Kagome…the well has been healed a bit by Shippo and I." _

Kikyo, she thought as she nodded her head and then finished her packing without any more thoughts.

She left her room and went towards Lord Toga's office to let him know. Kagome knocked on it and heard a faint come in. She opened the door and then looked into the room to see Lord Toga looking up at her. "Kagome, are you going to heal the well?" he asked.

"No, I healed it before I came back," she told him without going into details about how she was connected. He didn't even call her on it; he must be stressed.

"See you again," Kagome told him, exiting the room and leaving him to his thoughts. She walked outside now, smelling the fresh air again.

Kagome raced towards the well and soon came to the clearing. She walked over to it, placing her hands on the well's sides and jumping into the hole. Kagome fell into it, seeing less of the colored swirls purple and black, and more pink which was slowly coming back.

The well lights stopped and Kagome looked up to see blue skies. She went to the wall, starting to climb back out. Kagome made it to the top and looked around to see that she wasn't back home in her time or the time that she had grown used to. She wondered how long she went this time into the future. Suddenly, she saw Sho and Nanomaru coming into the clearing.

"I guess I have two guards," she said as she waved at them. "And this time neither of you scared me."

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. See ya.


End file.
